


My Devil On the Bed

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Ilyse McCarraghn has recently immigrated to Japan from Ireland, in a bid to escape a dark and dangerous past. All she wanted was to start a new life for herself, with no complication and no drama. Or at least this is what she thought until her friend Sakura, introduces Ilyse to her boyfriend Akira*, who in turn introduces Ilyse to four of his best friends and one in particular has made it his unconscious mission to turn her world upside down and make her question everything she thought she knew about herself and all in one night. But will Takanori* ensnare her enough, so that he can get to call her his for all time? Or will Ilyse break free out of fear and trepidation? One thing is for sure, their lives aren't going to be the same after this roller-coaster ride.*Birth names of everyone in the band are used for a time but I will switch to their stage names half way through. Akira - Reita Takanori - Ruki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruki Fanservice: 
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/Deep-Breaths_zpskhfiznso.gif.html)  
> 

Closing the door with a soft click, Ilyse felt her breath whoosh quietly from her chest as she slid down the door of her new apartment. She brought her knees up against her chest and let her head drop to hang between her knees, her arms resting on them. She sat like this for a few minutes before she lifted her head up and looked around her genkan, and on through to the rest of her apartment and felt all of her stresses slip away, the past being chased away by the novelty of her new surroundings. She had moved to Japan from Ireland, in a bid to escape from her past there. The last 7 years had been awful and had almost done her in. But mostly, she needed to escape Patrick. The abuses that she had suffered under the hands of that man had known no bounds, in so far as almost killing her. 

So, one day, after her visa had been approved she packed up, took her secret stash of money, that she had gained as an inheritance from her surprisingly wealthy grandparents. Five hundred thousand euros, which equated to just about over sixty four million Japanese yen. Apparently her grandparents had been secret millionaires, through a Lottery win and various incredibly well placed investments, not that anybody had known. They had lived humbly. Even their house had been an averaged sized four bedroom one, they had still lived as though they were working class folks. So, with her money, she skipped the country and came to Japan. The visa process had been insane, but she had made it. Patrick had known nothing about it as she had opened a P.O Box, so that she could safely receive the Visa letters. As soon as she found out that she had been accepted into the country, she left Ireland. She hadn’t told anybody where she was going, just that she was leaving, the less she said, the less Patrick could pester her family and friends and the less chance he had of finding out where she was. 

She giggled happily and kicked her legs out in front of her in excitement. She had done it! She had escaped! She could enjoy her life now without worrying about beatings, cheating and lies. She was twenty seven, so still plenty young to live her life and now she was in Japan! Somewhere she had wanted to come to for a very long time after she had made friends with an exchange student she had met in college and they had told her all about the country and it’s beauty, once you got outside of the cities and further into the rural areas. She was still friends with that exchange student and speaking of Sakura, she would be here at any moment! She hadn’t been able to meet Ilyse at the airport, due to work, but she had promised that she would stop by after, with her boyfriend Akira, where they would then take her out to dinner and show her around Tokyo, so that she would be able to find her way around easier. So checking her watch, she almost choked on her own breath when she realised what time it was. 

At this, she had scrambled from the floor and grabbing her suitcases, ran into her bedroom, she needed to get changed! The rest of her things were going to be delivered over the course of the next couple of days. Right now, she had the barest of minimums. A couch, coffee table, TV and a television stand for her living room. A stove and refrigerator for the kitchen and a king sized bed for her bedroom. The rest of the furniture, decorative items and her clothing would be arriving later. But for now, she had a select few pieces of her favourite clothing and shoes. She would need to go shopping at some point tonight, to pick up some hygiene items, such as washes, lotion, toothbrush etc. Maybe, Sakura and Akira would take her so that she knew where she needed to be and to help her with the language. She was fluent enough in Japanese, she could converse perfectly but she was still struggling a little, with reading the Kanji and such but she was getting better at that too. 

It wasn’t long before Ilyse was dressed and ready. She had chosen to wear a simple pair of dark wash skinny jeans, calf length black heeled boots and a purple bat wing shirt, that had a pretty blue dragon design on the front. She had taken her hair out of it’s ponytail and brushed out her waist length auburn locks, until they fell down her back in soft and smooth waves. She had also tidied up her make-up. She had cherry red lips and golden hues on her eyes, making the pale green colour of them pop and they were also lined with black liner and black mascara. As she was getting her bag and wallet gathered, she heard her doorbell ring. They must have arrived. Ilyse made her way over to the intercom and opened the main door, seeing Sakura in the monitor and she had a man with her but Ilyse couldn’t really see him too well but figured it must be Akira. She then opened her front door slightly, a clear invitation for them to just come in. 

As she waited, she double checked and made sure that she had everything with her and soon noticed that she in fact did not, she didn’t have her phone. She shook her head and made her way into her bedroom again, finding the phone on her bed. As she was picking up her phone, she heard Sakura call out. 

‘Ohayo! Ilyse!?’ 

‘Oh, hai! Ohayo Sakura! Just a minute!’ Ilyse called back as she walked from her room and into her living room, were Sakura stood with a drop dead gorgeous man. Ignoring him for a moment, Ilyse rushed up to her friend and both girls embraced tightly and bounced a little.

‘Oh my god Ilyse! It’s been so long! I can’t believe you’re here and for good too! I’m so happy, I can finally get to hang out with you again!’ Sakura gushed excitedly, her accent thickening, almost to a point of not being understandable, making Ilyse giggle good naturedly. 

‘Sakura! Calm down, you know it gets hard to understand you if you get too excited! I’m happy to be here too! I’ve missed you and I look forward to hanging out whenever we want now.’ Ilyse replied. 

‘Oh I’m sorry! You know I can’t control that but I’ll try! Oh, how rude of me, Ilyse please meet my boyfriend!’ Sakura replied, turning to gently pull the man, so that he was standing in front of her now then added: ‘This is Suzuki Akira. And if you remember your Japanese, that means...’

‘That Akira is his first name and Suzuki is his last. Akira has many kanji variation so the meaning differs but most often it means light, in some fashion be sunlight, moonlight etc.’ Ilyse recited, shaking her head and holding out her hand to Akira. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Akira! Ilyse has told me a lot about you, so I am glad that I’m finally meeting you.’ 

Ilyse looked up at the man before her and her breath caught in her throat. Damn, her friend had really pulled one hell of a man. He was gorgeous, he stood at about five foot eight and his eyes were heart stopping to, with how expressive they were. He actually made Ilyse feel quite flustered just being close to him. She wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because she was newly single or because he looked so exotic and different to what she was used too, she wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she needed to back up a little and so she did, making it look like she was simply shifting her weight, nearly dying a little when he finally replied, his voice was silky but had a boyish tone to it which was super endearing to Ilyse. 

‘It is good to meet you too Ilyse! I was thinking, I may never get the chance. And she has, well I hope it’s all good and if not, we’ll just pretend it’s not true.’ Akira replied, taking her offered hand and shaking it with a grin. Then asked if she would mind if he used her rest room. She shook her head no, she didn’t mind and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as he was out of earshot Ilyse looked dead at her friend. 

‘Dear God Sakura. Go girl! You lucky, lucky woman. He’s gorgeous!’ Ilyse whispered conspiratorially, making her friend bust up laughing. 

‘I know right!? He’s fucking gorgeous, like I still can’t get over it and it’s been three years! And his personality is absolutely perfect too, he take’s really good care of me and makes me laugh so hard, my tummy and sides hurt. But hey word to the wise, he has four other really good friends, all of whom are very, very single and not loving it and all of them are drop dead sexy, I promise!’ Sakura replied, her eyebrows wiggling as she matched Ilyse’s tone. 

Ilyse gave a seductive ‘ooh’ and then both women bust up laughing, which is the scene that Akira walked back in on, giving both women a quizzical look, which only served to make them laugh even harder. Once they had gotten themselves under control once more, they all left the apartment and made their way to a ramen restaurant, that both Sakura and Akira loved. They spent their dinner talking and joking around with each other, with Sakura and Ilyse catching up and Ilyse and Akira getting to know each other. Overall it had turned out to be rather fun and they’d all enjoyed it immensely. 

After dinner, Sakura and Akira showed Ilyse around the area that she lived in, pointing out places that she would need, such as grocery stores and pharmacies. Seeing the grocery store, she mentioned that she had a few things she needed to get from there and asked if they minded if she stopped in. Both nodded that they were fine with it and inside they went. She didn’t take long, surprised that, even though everything had kanji written on it, it also had romanji, which made it a thousand fold easier for her to pick up what she needed. 

As they walked around some more, Akira eventually suggested going out for drinks at a local club that he was fond off, asking Ilyse, if she would like to meet some of his friends, so that she at least knew a few other people, instead of just he and Akira. Ilyse had jumped at the chance to be social and get herself out there a bit but explained that she would at least like to go back to her place to change her shirt and shoes and to put her purchases away. Akira had told her that, that was fine, that they had to wait on his friends getting ready anyway as it was kind of a last minute thing. So, they left her off at her apartment, explaining that they were going to go change as well and that they would meet her back here and the rest of the group would meet them at the club. 

About an hour and half later, found Ilyse, Sakura and Akira outside of a club called The Dragon Den. So far, from what Ilyse could see, it seemed like it had a rather gimmick like theme but it was done tastefully rather than tacky. She hadn’t seen inside yet, but she assumed it would be heavy on the dragons and such creatures but if Sakura and Akira enjoyed the place, then she simply had to give it a try. 

They stood around outside for a little while until, they heard a yelled ‘Akira! Ohayo!’ Ilyse looked in the direction of the shout and almost dropped when she saw the man that had called out. He was surprisingly short but he was absolutely gorgeous and she had thought Akira was sexy and he was, but this new guy was even more so. And now that she looked at the other three men with this new guy and she literally felt like her ovaries were about to explode. Jesus, was she that thirsty? Or were Japanese men just that drool worthy? She must have been obviously staring as Sakura came up and pinched the back of her thigh, whispering in her ear. 

‘See, I told you they were all to die for. The one who yelled, that’s Matsumoto Takanori and I think he’s going to be your favourite!’ 

‘Was I that obvious?’ Ilyse asked softly. 

‘Yeah, you were practically drooling as you looked at him. But seriously, he is the sweetest person but he also has a super pervy side, not in a bad way but still. I think he uses it as a distraction to prevent himself from locking up with anxiety and shyness.’ Sakura explained but then quickly stood up straight and went quiet as Takanori and the rest of Akira’s friends had came within earshot of the two women. 

Before Sakura had a chance to greet any of the men, Akira slipped past them gently and dived on Takanori, with the rest of the guys piling into a group hug. It was an adorable sight and made both women giggle giddily at the cute scene. Once they were done with their hug and had exchanged greetings, he lead his group over to Ilyse and Sakura. Sakura greeted them all first, with hugs and a cheery ‘Ohayo.’ Once that was done, she very deliberately pulled Takanori front and center of Ilyse but then spoke to the group as a whole. 

‘Everyone meet my old and very good friend McCarraghn Ilyse. She just recently moved here from Ireland, so Akira figured that we’d have you guys meet her, so that she knew more folks than just he and I.’ After she had addressed the group, she then started introducing each one, starting with Matsumoto. 

‘Ilyse, this is Matsumoto Takanori.’ Sakura said, motioning to said man, who in turn smiled at her and took her hand in his and placed a kiss to to it, speaking as he did so, never breaking eye contact. An act that made Ilyse tense as an unexpected feeling of arousal hit her system. 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve never had an opportunity to meet a Celt, it feels somewhat exotic.’ His words were spoken so smoothly and in such a deep way that Ilyse couldn’t help the shiver it elicited and increased her arousal ten fold. Jesus, what a suave little shit this guy was but she couldn’t help but enjoy the attention. 

‘The pleasure is all mine Matsumoto-san and it seems we feel the same, in regards to exotic feeling.’ Ilyse replied, looking at him with hooded eyes and making her tone a touch seductive, just like he had done. Dammit, if she was forced to feel the way she was, then she was going to at least try and make him suffer the same fate. It seemed to work as he blushed slightly but recovered quickly and gave her a dark smirk. 

‘Please, call me Takanori, I don’t think I want you to be formal with me, although I appreciate your politeness.’ He then straightened up and stepped to stand close beside her, as a tall man with dark black hair that fell to just above his shoulders and heavily lined eyes stepped up next and gave a small bow.

‘It is good to meet you McCarraghn-san. My name is Shiroyama Yuu. I’m not the funnest person to be around, as I’m known to be quite grumpy but I will happily help you find your way around Tokyo, should you want it.’ He said, his tone polite and articulated. Ilyse smiled at him and returned his bow. 

‘I appreciate that. Thank you Shiroyama-san, that is very kind of you.’ She replied and watched as he smiled in return and gave a small nod to her, then stepped away to stand by Sakura and start a conversation with her. 

Next up was yet another taller man, with hair past his shoulders only his was a caramel brown colour with darker low-lights going through it. He stepped up to her and took her hand in both of his and gave a firm but gentle shake. 

‘I am Takashima Kouyou and I would love to talk to you about where you’re from and learn about your culture sometime. It is a pleasure to meet you.’ He said brightly with a huge grin, his whole demeanor made Ilyse feel endeared to him already and she knew she was probably going to like this one. She laughed lightly and nodded before speaking. 

‘Well Takashima-san, I will happily meet with you and tell you all you want to know. I’m always down to share cultural tales. It’s great to meet you too!’ Ilyse said with a grin herself, yep, she could definitely see herself becoming fast friends with Kouyou. 

After Kouyou and moved off to go back to Akira, the last of the group stepped up and surprised her by giving her a hug, shocked and not knowing what else to do, she returned said hug. Once the man had pulled away, he smiled and introduced himself. 

‘I will totally help you get to grips with living here as well, unlike other cities, you can’t just wing it and hope for the best, so I will be happy to help alongside Yuu-chan. My name is Uke Yutaka but please call me Yutaka!’ The bubbly man said, his smile turning into a sweet grin. 

‘Oh well thank you very much! I will take all the help I can get. Tokyo is kind of intimidating for me but exciting as well, so yeah, I definitely won’t turn down any offer of help and I would appreciate it greatly. Thank you.’ 

After everyone had introduced themselves, they all made their way into the club and Ilyse was right, it was quite a themed place but it was cute and seemed to have a really good atmosphere. They all quickly found a booth nearer the back of the building but right beside the dance floor, much to Ilyse and Sakura’s delight. Once everyone was seated, they ordered their drinks and enjoyed each others company. Although, at that present moment, their way one person that she was more interested in than the rest and oddly enough he seemed to be quite interested in her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xXx
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/e166e7071b072d97fe99337884cd9f03_zpssofoukc9.jpg.html)  
> 

‘So Takanori, what do you do for a living then?’ Ilyse asked, trying her best to make conversation without giving away her nervousness at his closeness. 

‘Oh? Wait, Akira or Sakura didn’t tell you?’ He replied looking surprised, his drink only halfway to his lips. 

‘No, they didn’t. Should they tell me what you work at?’ Ilyse replied equally as surprised. What an odd response, she thought as she sipped her drink. 

‘Well, I would have imagined Akira would have told you what he worked as, given he works with me. But never mind, I can tell you. All of us here with you tonight, with the exception of Sakura of course, are in a band together. I dunno if you have heard of us as I’m not sure if we have a far enough reach in Ireland or whether you even like our genre but our band is The Gazette and we’re J-Metal and Visual Kei oriented.’ Takanori replied, finally lifting up his drink again, as he had set it down for a moment, and then took a sip. 

‘Oh wow really? I’m surprised I haven’t heard of you guys! I actually do like J-Metal and Visual Kei but I could never really find a lot of that kind of music were I am from and what little I could find, was hard to listen to, due to streaming laws and such. But my god, that’s so cool. So who all does what then?’ Ilyse replied dumbstruck, taking another drink from her glass, to try and shake the feeling off. 

‘Interesting, I didn’t realise it could be so difficult to find and then listen to our genre elsewhere, that might have to be something we need our manager Koga to look into. But anyway, we’ll start with Akira. Akira, known onstage as Reita, is our bassist. Kouyou is one of our guitarists and is known onstage as Uruha. Then over there, we have Yuu, he is our other guitarist and is known as Aoi. Then we have Yutaka, he’s our drummer and is known onstage as Kai. Then finally, there’s me, I’m their vocalist and the stage name I use is Ruki. We actually prefer our stage names most of the time but seeing as you are friends with Akira’s sweetheart of a woman, I guess we really don’t mind what you decide to call us. You kind of automatically become part of the inner circle really. So I guess it would really be up to your pretty little self.’ Takanori, now also known as Ruki, replied making Ilyse blush hard and he to smirk. 

‘We-well, what would you prefer I call you then?’ Ilyse asked, stumbling over her words a little but righting herself quickly. It seemed she shouldn’t have asked that question as his smirk got even darker and took on a cheeky look. 

‘Oh I dunno, from you, probably baby, darling or sugar but if none of those work for you right now, Ruki will be just fine.’ He replied his voice taking on a sensual undertone that made her shiver. 

‘Well Ruki, aren’t you just a forward sort but I dunno, handsome, sexy or gorgeous, would be more appropriate for you I think.’ Ilyse said, taking her flustered feelings and turning them back on him, feeling a sense of pride, when she noticed the look in his eye that told her that she had succeeded. 

‘Forward is my middle name little lady and you’re playing a dangerous game. We’ve only just met but that won’t put me off punishing you for your sass.’ Ruki replied his voice deep and serious. 

‘I do love a dangerous game. Oh and for the record, I live for punishment, it doesn’t scare me, much the opposite in fact.’ Ilyse replied seductively, leaning into him and speaking into his ear as she said it, and delighting in the small shiver she elicited from the man beside her. As he turned to retort, they got interrupted by Sakura. 

‘Ilyse! Come here! Lets go dance, I had the DJ play one of your favourite dancing songs and it’s up next. Come out and get on this dance floor with me lady!’ Sakura said excitedly, as she leaned in and grabbed Ilyse’s hand and pulled her up and out to the dance floor. 

With a quick, I’ll be back to Ruki, she allowed her friend to drag her away but even so, she didn’t miss as Akira, now also know as Reita, slid over and whispered something into Ruki’s ear, that made him smile dangerously and nod. Something that made her wonder just what had been said and what they were up to. 

Soon though, her thoughts fled as she heard the beginning beat of one of her favourite songs which was light my body up by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj. She loved this song because the beat was perfect for sensual dancing, which she was incredibly talented at, as she had taken various dance courses over the years. As both she and Sakura danced to the song, the thoughts that Ilyse had pushed away came back as her friend started talking to her. 

‘So, I told you so.’ Sakura said cheekily and with a smile. 

‘Huh? What do you mean?’ Ilyse replied quizically. 

‘That he would be your favourite. You two got pretty close in that booth and in such a short time too. So, spill.’ Sakura said in a conspirational tone. 

‘Uh, why didn’t you tell me that they were all part of a band?’ Ilyse deflected quickly. 

‘Oh, didn’t I? I could have sworn I did. But yeah, they’re part of a band, a band that is absolutely huge here in Japan and in surrounding countries. But anyway, stop deflecting! What had you both so cozy, cozy back there.’ Sakura pushed making her Ilyse sigh. The woman was such a gossip fiend, it was unreal. 

‘Um well, he told me about the band and every ones other names and then we ended up flirting heavily with one another. Honestly, if you hadn’t have pulled me away, I may have made a spur of the moment choice, that I may not necessarily still agree with tomorrow, so I suppose I should say thank you?’ Ilyse said. 

‘Like what kind of choice? Like taking him home for the night kind of choice? Because I don’t see how that would be a bad choice.’ Sakura replied. 

‘How can you not? I don’t need him thinking I’m easy to bed! I’m not that kinda of woman, although, he could easily make me that way but for him only and besides that, I barely know him!!’ Ilyse rebutted.

‘Oh honey! He wouldn’t think that! Tokyo has become a city of hook up culture! It’s how most relationships begin here now. And even if a relationship doesn’t come out of a hook up, both parties enjoy the moment and then part ways amicably in the morning. Girl, how do you think Akira and I started out!? Total hook up arrangement, which then developed into more and here we are three years later! Trust me, if you take Ruki home, or let him take you home, he won’t think anything less of you, he’ll still like you tomorrow morning. It’s just how it works here, with how progressive our technology has become.’ Sakura explained, trying to assuage Ilyse’s doubt. 

‘That’s all well and good Sakura! But that still doesn’t help with the not knowing him aspect. I just met him for goodness sake!’ Ilyse replied, her voice catching. She wanted to keep going and see were this would take her, after all, she felt like she earned a time for her, were she could have some wild sex and participate in some hook up culture but at the same time her sensibilities and morals were getting in the way. 

‘Well, as for not knowing him, you may not right now but I do know him! I can tell you right now, that he is the sweetest and most caring perv you will ever meet. I also imagine he’d definitely give you one hell of an experience between the sheets, if his stage performances are true to life.’ Sakura replied, her eyes trying to tell her friend something without using the words. 

‘I trust your judgment Sakura, if you say he’s a sweetheart then I’ll believe you but still, I just dunno yet. I just got here and I just escaped a horrible relationship that made the last seven years of my life an absolute living hell. I’m not terribly fond of the male sex right now.’ Ilyse responded, her eyes, shining with the horrors of her past, making her friend stop for a moment and really look at the woman she’d known for years. 

‘I understand Ilyse. I do. Remember Hayate? So, I get it. Akira though, Akira helped me through that hell and helped me bury it in the past, where it belongs. I’m not saying date Takanori, or even to sleep with him. I’m just saying that if you choose to do either of those things, then it’s fine. You won’t be thought less off by him or anyone really.’ Sakura soothed, placing her hand on her friends arm and rubbing it gently.

‘I don’t even know whether he’s even that into me, beyond a passing curiosity, I’m not down with being just a fleeting want.’ Ilyse replied after a few moments of silence, that she used to digest the other woman’s words.

“I can’t tell you how to stop your mind from overthinking things but what I can tell you though, is that, that man, is definitely into you and he tends to be pursuant of the things or people that he’s into, until he’s given a hard no. He’s tenacious but respectful in that tenacity. So even if you don’t make any decisions tonight, I can guarantee that this won’t be the last you see of him. But enough talk, lets just enjoy the night. Get to know the rest of the guys, dance and drink. We’re like a big family honestly.’ Sakura said then pulled her friend into a strong and squishy hug, making both girls laugh as they continued dancing. 

A few hours had passed and Ilyse had done exactly what Sakura had suggested. She had gotten to know the guys more and had made a point to ask them all what they preferred to be called, now that she knew they had other names. Out of all five men, only Aoi had told her that he honestly didn’t mind and that she could call him whatever she wished. She had told him that she would call him Aoi, because using Yuu, made her feel like she was being rude each time she referred to him. He had laughed and said he understood her standpoint and that Aoi would be fine. The rest of them, requested that she use their stage names, just because they had gotten used to those names between fans and the media strictly using those names. 

Currently she was dancing with Kai, he had, had a few drinks by that point and apparently he turned into a dancer when that happened. He was cute when he was a little tipsy, however she kinda felt like she had to sister him a little bit, which was fine, she was used to taking care of folks when they were on their way to getting drunk. She herself was a little tipsy as well but just enough were she had a nice buzz going but could still think clearly for the most part. She never really got drunk unless she was at her own house and had a party or if she was at a friends place were she knew she could stay the night and would be safe. The current dance was like the fourth one that she and Kai had danced to and she was getting ready to sit down for a couple songs, before she got up again and judging by his face, Kai could do with a seat as well and some water. As she thought this, she heard the song come to an end and before Kai could make them dance to a fifth, she started gently pulling him towards their booth, explaining that she needed a rest. 

It didn’t take them long to get back to their area and she gently sat Kai down beside Aoi and then poured him a glass of water from the pitchers that she had, had brought to their booth. At first he wasn’t going to drink the water but ended up doing it anyway after she threatened him with not dancing with him anymore. He had pouted, called her mean and then drank the offered water, while glaring at the table, making her laugh out loud. She then turned to Aoi and asked him to make sure Kai had at least one more glass of water before he even thought of taking more alcohol. Aoi had laughed and nodded, calling her a mother hen. Once she had Kai situated she made her way back over to sit beside Ruki, who, she noticed, seemed to be staying at the same level of tipsiness that she was at, meaning he had a buzz but was still mostly sober. Something that seemed kind of curious to her. 

‘So, Ruki are you not much of a drinker or?’ Ilyse asked as she sat down beside him again and he gave her a smile. 

‘Oh no, I am a drinker but I’ve just chosen not to get drunk tonight. I like the buzz I have and the fact that I can still hold a conversation with you. So, I’m going to ask you something, it’s going to be forward but I figure if I don’t give myself the balls to do so now, I probably won’t, which isn’t ok with me.’ Ruki replied, his voice nervous and a little unsure. 

‘Ok...what do you want to ask me?’ Ilyse responded taking a sip of the drink that Sakura had sent her way, noticing that she had also sent Ruki one too but no one else. That sneaky little...but she shook her head to focus on Ruki once more. 

‘Is there a chance that I can get your number? I’m going to be pretty blunt and straight forward. I’m into you Ilyse and I would like to get to know you even more with a hope that we can end up dating and if the dating thing doesn’t work, then just end up getting a really cool friend out of it.’ Ruki answered, looking her dead in the eyes, his own eyes showing the sincerity of his words, the intensity making Ilyse’s breath catch for a moment and then release in a whoosh. 

‘Um, I can’t actually give you my number Ruki because I don’t have one. I have to go out and buy a phone. The phone I had doesn’t work here, so is pretty useless.’ She replied, her heart cracking a little when she watched his face become crestfallen. She felt bad but then an idea came to her and she quickly went with it. 

‘But I can do something just as good, do you have your phone with you? I can write down my address in your notepad on your phone, would that work? I think I might be into you too and would like to see where it leads. But in the spirit of transparency, I want to let you know that I just got out of a seven year long, horribly abusive relationship, so I probably won’t be moving too fast. If you’re ok with that, then give me your phone and we will see where it leads us.’ Ilyse suggested and watched as Ruki’s demeanor brightened right back up again and he grinned. 

She watched as he slipped his hand into his inside pocket of the black suit jacket he was wearing and produced his phone, unlocking it and then handing it to her, after opening the note app. She laughed softly as she took the phone from him and quickly typed in all of her information before handing him his phone back. He took it with a smirk and then slipped it back into his jacket, then leaned in with a faux creepy voice. ‘Haha! Now I know were you live.’ Ilyse couldn’t help it but she busted up laughing and shook her head, nudging Ruki away from her playfully and took a drink from her glass, watching as he laughed himself and followed her lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/17a249f0d9d1270be7d226cb8ef82689_zpsfxhaqwih.jpg.html)  
> 

The rest of the evening was spent with she and Ruki huddled together in the booth chatting with each other animatedly about their different viewpoints of the world and humanity, discussing their likes and dislikes and just generally wrapping themselves up in one another but soon, it all came to an end as the club called for closing and everyone looked at each other, surprised that they had all stayed out as late as they had. It was past midnight, meaning that the metro had stopped running, so it had been decided that everyone would end up taking a taxi to Ruki’s house as his was biggest, that way everyone could split the fare, rather than each paying ridiculous amounts of money just to get home and they would all have somewhere to sleep.

Before they knew it, they were stepping into Ruki’s house. He had his place just outside of city limits and his was indeed rather large. Ilyse looked at the place with wide eyes, surprised that places like this actually existed in Tokyo but she supposed she couldn’t really judge well, considering the places in the city were pretty small, it didn’t mean that everywhere was the same.

Once everyone had taken their shoes off, they followed Ruki on into the house, the various band members splitting off on their own after saying their goodnight’s and making their way to the different bedrooms. Seeing this had surprised Ilyse as she was sure that, that type of familiarity in someones home was frowned upon here in Japan. Ruki must have seen her confused look though as he offered the explanation easily.

‘The guys have known me for many years Ilyse. When you know each other that long, you end up being able to treat your friends house as though it was your own. The group has stayed at my house more than once, they know where their rooms are and that they can act as though they live here. Etiquette is big here in Japan as you know but friends are friends and this is what happens. Now as for you, I may be about to make you super uncomfortable but I don’t have a spare room for you, so I’m going to let you sleep in my room. I’ll sleep on the couch.’ Ruki said stopping in front of a door that Ilyse assumed was his room, her assumption proved correct as he lead her inside and it was indeed a bedroom, an incredibly tidy and clean bedroom.

It was beautiful, it was decorated in shades of purple, with light gray accents all over the place and a large bay window, that looked out into his back yard and the mountains that were off in the distance. The bed was huge and looked to be incredibly comfortable and inviting as he had lots of pillows and cozy blankets scattered here and there, over the main bed sheets, which were purple and black with a jacquard print. It was lush and opulent and she loved everything about the room, it was very similar to her own tastes and this made her excited.

‘You should be comfortable in here. I decorated it specifically for comfort as it is something that is incredibly important for me. We travel on tour a lot and sleep in some uncomfortable beds and hotels, which would normally be totally comfortable, except if you’ve been traveling around for six months, then you start to notice it’s not as comfortable as it should be. So, having my own bedroom at home as a den of comfort and plushness is a must for me.’ Ruki explained, switching on another switch, which turned on two wall sconce lights above the bed. He then switched off the overhead light, leaving the sconces to bathe the room in a soft, shadowy light that was just bright enough to read by but not too bright that you couldn’t fall asleep with them on.

‘Ruki, the room is absolutely beautiful, really it is, it’s similar to what I would do with my own room but I can’t take your bed from you, that wouldn’t be right!’ Ilyse said turning to look at Ruki with wide eyes.

‘Well I’m certainly not going to let a lady sleep on a couch, so suck it up princess, I’m an immovable object.’ Ruki replied, giving her a sweet smile.

‘Well then...then...ugh! Ok, you’re staying in here with me then. The bed is big enough for the both of us and we’re both adults. But…I may need to borrow some PJ’s because these clothes aren’t exactly comfortable to sleep in.’ Ilyse sputtered her cheeks taking in a dark blush at her forward suggestion and request.

Ruki just smiled serenely and made his way over to a dresser on the opposite side of the room and pulled open the top drawer, removing a black t-shirt from it and then closing it. With t-shirt in hand, he opened the drawer below the first and produced a pair of plush looking PJ pants. With clothes in hand, he pushed the drawer closed with his hip and then made his way back over to Ilyse, handing the pieces of clothing to her.

‘I have no problem lending you some sleeping clothes. These pants are some of my favourites, they are really warm and comfortable, plus, they’re fuzzy! And I love fuzzy things! The shirt is oversized too, so should also be really comfortable. I have a bathroom right through that door there, if you want to get changed now.’ Ruki explained, pointing to a door that she didn’t notice before, so the room came with an ensuite, that was handy. Ilyse smiled and thanked him, taking the offered clothes, glad to see that the pants were drawstring so that they wouldn’t fall down on her, then turned and made her way into the bathroom.

Once she was changed, she came back into the room and saw Ruki sitting cross legged on the bed, looking at his phone and texting, in a pair of dark gray fuzzy PJ bottoms, similar to the ones she was wearing and blushed when she noticed that he was actually shirtless and had quite a few tattoos over his arms and body. She groaned almost silently, as she felt his sexiness factor go up quite a few levels. She was a sucker for long haired, tatted and pierced men. She had noticed his heavy ear piercings earlier in the night but hadn’t realised he was tattooed as well. He must have felt her stare, as he looked up at her, making her bite her lip a little. She was sure he wasn’t intending on making himself appear like he was silently asking her to ravage him as he shifted and unfolded but the effect was the same none the less as his eyes were slightly hooded and the hand that was holding his phone was away from his body, with the other supporting his weight behind him with one leg falling to the side of the bed while the other remained bent, leaving himself entirely open. She felt her heart race and between her legs became slick with her sudden arousal. Maybe offering to share the bed with him, hadn’t been such a good idea. She was brought out of her thoughts by Ruki’s voice.

‘I know that kind of stare, I’ve seen it before, if you keep that up princess, I may have no other choice but to take it as a sign that you suddenly want more than to just sleep and I will happily act accordingly.’ He said his voice silky and deep, the tone seductively smooth, which sent a shiver skittering down her spine, to settle heavily in her lower abdomen.

‘Uh...I’m sorry I can’t help but stare. But um...I actually can’t help it much. I know, it’s rude. I’m sorry.’ Ilyse replied, feeling as her face become heated with yet another blush. She was really starting to wonder if she was going to eventually combust while she was around him.

Ruki let a sinister smile cross his lips as he stood up and made his way over to her but as he got in front of her he stopped dead and stared at her. He looked down at himself and then back to her then back to himself again, his mouth falling open slightly in shock. Ilyse looked at him curiously, what was wrong, she wondered, all of his bluster seemed to leave him. As she was thinking this though, he came back to earth quickly and a cheeky grin split his face as he looked at her.

‘Oh my God! You’re so short! How tall are you? You’re bloody adorable! You just became so much more sexy to me.’ Ruki asked excitedly, taking Ilyse aback as she pouted at his words.

‘Like you’re much taller! But if you must know, I’m four feet and ten inches. And just how does that make me sexier to you?’ Ilyse asked affronted but with yet another blush coloring her cheeks.

‘Five inches taller than you though. I’m sorry but I rarely find anyone shorter than me that are adults. So finding a woman who is, is extremely attractive to me. You just keep getting more and more interesting as this night wears on.’ Ruki said quietly as he reached his hand up and brushed her hair from her eyes and swept it back behind her ear.

Ilyse stiffened at this unexpected contact but then relaxed as a shiver overcame her body. He had only touched her skin, very briefly but his fingers had been so soft, even with the slight callouses that he had. She really had to ask him what he used to get his hands that silky soft. She was so lost on her thoughts that she barely noticed when his hand came back up and ran down her cheek but as soon as his hand hit her neck to hold it firmly but carefully, she was brought sharply back to reality and was watching as he began to lean down towards her face. Her heart was racing so fast that she was sure it was going to burst in her chest. Was he really about to kiss her? Did she want him too? Did she want him to stop? She didn’t know but she was out of time as his lips descended and as they were about to touch hers for the first time, a sharp and high pitched bark caused them both to jump and look towards the sound.

As soon as Ilyse’s eyes landed on the little bundle of fluff standing by the door, she squealed happily and dropped to her knees, Ruki forgotten for a moment, patting her knees, asking the little chihuahua to come and meet her. The little dog thought for a minute but then scurried over to her, yapping happily as it went, it’s little butt wiggling with the wagging of it’s tail. The little thing hopped up onto her knees and started to lick her hands, making Ilyse giggle as she loved on the little fur ball. As she scratched it’s little body, the little thing was giving her face small licks, she giggled again and turned to Ruki, who smiled down at the scene warmly, kneeling down on the ground beside the two.

‘Oh my Ruki! You didn’t tell me you had a dog! What’s this little ones name then?’ Ilyse asked excitedly, making the man beside her laugh richly as he reached out and joined in on the scratching of the little animal.

‘This is Coron-chan and he’s my baby. I love this little guy. He’s a good dog and so sweet. Chihuahua’s aren’t normally known to be as friendly but this little one seemed to have missed that memo. He’s getting old though, so I need to be a little more careful with him now, he can’t do as much as he used to be able to and I need to remember that.’ Ruki explained, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning as he talked about the little guy in Ilyse’s lap and Ilyse felt her heart melt a little more at the image. She was also weak to animal lovers.

‘Well, it seems like this little guy may have just blocked you from what you were trying to do just now. Sorry about that. I can’t resist any animal, especially dogs and cats and this little guy is just too cute.’ Ilyse giggled as she rubbed the little dogs tummy, making him pant happily.

The rest of the evening was spent with she and Ruki huddled together in the booth chatting with each other animatedly about their different viewpoints of the world and humanity, discussing their likes and dislikes and just generally wrapping themselves up in one another but soon, it all came to an end as the club called for closing and everyone looked at each other, surprised that they had all stayed out as late as they had. It was past midnight, meaning that the metro had stopped running, so it had been decided that everyone would end up taking a taxi to Ruki’s house as his was biggest, that way everyone could split the fare, rather than each paying ridiculous amounts of money just to get home and they would all have somewhere to sleep. 

Before they knew it, they were stepping into Ruki’s house. He had his place just outside of city limits and his was indeed rather large. Ilyse looked at the place with wide eyes, surprised that places like this actually existed in Tokyo but she supposed she couldn’t really judge well, considering the places in the city were pretty small, it didn’t mean that everywhere was the same. 

Once everyone had taken their shoes off, they followed Ruki on into the house, the various band members splitting off on their own after saying their goodnight’s and making their way to the different bedrooms. Seeing this had surprised Ilyse as she was sure that, that type of familiarity in someones home was frowned upon here in Japan. Ruki must have seen her confused look though as he offered the explanation easily. 

‘The guys have known me for many years Ilyse. When you know each other that long, you end up being able to treat your friends house as though it was your own. The group has stayed at my house more than once, they know where their rooms are and that they can act as though they live here. Etiquette is big here in Japan as you know but friends are friends and this is what happens. Now as for you, I may be about to make you super uncomfortable but I don’t have a spare room for you, so I’m going to let you sleep in my room. I’ll sleep on the couch.’ Ruki said stopping in front of a door that Ilyse assumed was his room, her assumption proved correct as he lead her inside and it was indeed a bedroom. 

It was beautiful, it was decorated in shades of purple, with light gray accents all over the place and a large bay window, that looked out into his back yard and the mountains that were off in the distance. The bed was huge and looked to be incredibly comfortable and inviting as he had lots of pillows and cozy blankets scattered here and there, over the main bed sheets, which were purple and black with a jacquard print. It was lush and opulent and she loved everything about the room, it was very similar to her own tastes and this made her excited. 

‘You should be comfortable in here. I decorated it specifically for comfort as it is something that is incredibly important for me. We travel on tour a lot and sleep in some uncomfortable beds and hotels, which would normally be totally comfortable, except if you’ve been traveling around for six months, then you start to notice it’s not as comfortable as it should be. So, having my own bedroom at home as a den of comfort and plushness is a must for me.’ Ruki explained, switching on another switch, which turned on two wall sconce lights above the bed. He then switched off the overhead light, leaving the sconces to bathe the room in a soft, shadowy light that was just bright enough to read by but not too bright that you couldn’t fall asleep with them on. 

‘Ruki, the room is absolutely beautiful, really it is, it’s similar to what I would do with my own room but I can’t take your bed from you, that wouldn’t be right!’ Ilyse said turning to look at Ruki with wide eyes. 

‘Well I’m certainly not going to let a lady sleep on a couch, so suck it up princess, I’m an immovable object.’ Ruki replied, giving her a sweet smile. 

‘Well then...then...ugh! Ok, you’re staying in here with me then. The bed is big enough for the both of us and we’re both adults. But…I may need to borrow some PJ’s because these clothes aren’t exactly comfortable to sleep in.’ Ilyse sputtered her cheeks taking in a dark blush at her forward suggestion and request. 

Ruki just smiled serenely and made his way over to a dresser on the opposite side of the room and pulled open the top drawer, removing a black t-shirt from it and then closing it. With t-shirt in hand, he opened the drawer below the first and produced a pair of plush looking PJ pants. With clothes in hand, he pushed the drawer closed with his hip and then made his way back over to Ilyse, handing the pieces of clothing to her. 

‘I have no problem lending you some sleeping clothes. These pants are some of my favourites, they are really warm and comfortable, plus, they’re fuzzy! And I love fuzzy things! The shirt is oversized too, so should also be really comfortable. I have a bathroom right through that door there, if you want to get changed now.’ Ruki explained, pointing to a door that she didn’t notice before, so the room came with an ensuite, that was handy. Ilyse smiled and thanked him, taking the offered clothes, glad to see that the pants were drawstring so that they wouldn’t fall down on her, then turned and made her way into the bathroom. 

Once she was changed, she came back into the room and saw Ruki sitting cross legged on the bed, looking at his phone and texting, in a pair of dark gray fuzzy PJ bottoms, similar to the ones she was wearing and blushed when she noticed that he was actually shirtless and had quite a few tattoos over his arms and body. She groaned almost silently, as she felt his sexiness factor go up quite a few levels. She was a sucker for long haired, tatted and pierced men. She had noticed his heavy ear piercings earlier in the night but hadn’t realised he was tattooed as well. He must have felt her stare, as he looked up at her, making her bite her lip a little. She was sure he wasn’t intending on making himself appear like he was silently asking her to ravage him as he shifted and unfolded but the effect was the same none the less as his eyes were slightly hooded and the hand that was holding his phone was away from his body, with the other supporting his weight behind him with one leg falling to the side of the bed while the other remained bent, leaving himself entirely open. She felt her heart race and between her legs became slick with her sudden arousal. Maybe offering to share the bed with him, hadn’t been such a good idea. She was brought out of her thoughts by Ruki’s voice. 

‘I know that kind of stare, I’ve seen it before, if you keep that up princess, I may have no other choice but to take it as a sign that you suddenly want more than to just sleep and I will happily act accordingly.’ He said his voice silky and deep, the tone seductively smooth, which sent a shiver skittering down her spine, to settle heavily in her lower abdomen.

‘Uh...I’m sorry I can’t help but stare. But um...I actually can’t help it much. I know, it’s rude. I’m sorry.’ Ilyse replied, feeling as her face become heated with yet another blush. She was really starting to wonder if she was going to eventually combust while she was around him.

Ruki let a sinister smile cross his lips as he stood up and made his way over to her but as he got in front of her he stopped dead and stared at her himself. He looked down at himself and then back to her then back to himself again, his mouth falling open slightly in shock. Ilyse looked at him curiously, what was wrong, she wondered, all of his bluster seemed to leave him. As she was thinking this though, he came back to earth quickly and a cheeky grin split his face as he looked at her. 

‘Oh my God! You’re so short! How tall are you? You’re bloody adorable! You just became so much more sexy to me.’ Ruki asked excitedly, taking Ilyse aback as she pouted at his words. 

‘Like you’re much taller! But if you must know, I’m four feet and ten inches. And just how does that make me sexier to you?’ Ilyse asked affronted but with yet another blush coloring her cheeks. 

‘Five inches taller than you though. I’m sorry but I rarely find anyone shorter than me that are adults. So finding a woman who is, is extremely attractive to me. You just keep getting more and more interesting as this night wears on.’ Ruki said quietly as he reached his hand up and brushed her hair from her eyes and swept it back behind her ear. 

Ilyse stiffened at this unexpected contact but then relaxed as a shiver overcame her body. He had only touched her skin, very briefly but his fingers had been so soft, even with the slight callouses that he had. She really had to ask him what he used to get his hands that silky soft. She was so lost on her thoughts that she barely noticed when his hand came back up and ran down her cheek but as soon as his hand hit her neck to hold it firmly but carefully, she was brought sharply back to reality and was watching as he began to lean down towards her face. Her heart was racing so fast that she was sure it was going to burst in her chest. Was he really about to kiss her? Did she want him too? Did she want him to stop? She didn’t know but she was out of time as his lips descended and as they were about to touch hers for the first time, a sharp and high pitched bark caused them both to jump and look towards the sound. 

As soon as Ilyse’s eyes landed on the little bundle of fluff standing by the door, she squealed happily and dropped to her knees, Ruki forgotten for a moment, patting her knees, asking the little chihuahua to come and meet her. The little dog thought for a minute but then scurried over to her, yapping happily as it went, it’s little butt wiggling with the wagging of it’s tail. The little thing hopped up onto her knees and started to lick her hands, making Ilyse giggle as she loved on the little fur ball. As she scratched it’s little body, with the little thing giving her face small licks, she giggled again and turned to Ruki, who smiled down at the scene warmly, kneeling down on the ground beside the two. 

‘Oh my Ruki! You didn’t tell me you had a dog! What’s this little ones name then?’ Ilyse asked excitedly, making the man beside her laugh richly as he reached out and joined in on the scratching of the little animal. 

‘This is Coron-chan and he’s my baby. I love this little guy. He’s a good dog and so sweet. Chihuahua’s aren’t normally known to be as friendly but this little one seemed to have missed that memo. He’s getting old though, so I need to be a little more careful with him now, he can’t do as much as he used to be able to and I need to remember that.’ Ruki explained, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning as he talked about the little guy in Ilyse’s lap and Ilyse felt her heart melt a little more at the image. She was also weak to animal lovers. 

‘Well, it seems like this little guy may have just blocked you from what you were trying to do just now. Sorry about that. I can’t resist any animal, especially dogs and cats and this little guy is just too cute.’ Ilyse giggled as she rubbed the little dogs tummy, making him pant happily. 

‘Oh, he didn’t block anything, if anything, he just made me more sure of what I’m about to do.’ Ruki said seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!WARNING!!!! SEX AHEAD. SEX.AHEAD !!!!
> 
> So if you don't want to read it, you can skip over this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *purrs*
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/20181104_042119_zpshcvcgoqe.jpg.html)  
> 

Ilyse looked at Ruki again and even before she could even get out a ‘huh’ Ruki’s lips were on hers, in a kiss, that rocked her senses and knocked off her equilibrium. She didn’t know what else to do, except to close her eyes and return it and to let her head spin, as his hand came up to cradle her neck and tip her head so that he could get a better angle. 

She moaned slightly and felt as Coron jumped off her lap, clearly the little guy knew when he needed to scatter and give something up to his papa. With her hands now free, Ilyse brought them up, to wrap one around Ruki’s shoulders and the other to rest against his hip, feeling as Ruki smirked against her mouth and pulled her closer to him, so that they were chest to chest. Ilyse moaned softly again, as she felt her braless breasts press against his body. She could feel her body betray her as it sent surges of arousal to spread throughout her body making her slick and her nipples to tighten and harden painfully. 

This wasn’t good, she couldn’t control her body, which was slowly beginning to call out for his and she couldn’t bring herself to care beyond hoping that he didn’t stop. This wasn’t her though. She didn’t do this kind of thing on the first date never mind the first ever meet! What the hell was wrong with her? Just what would he think, if she allowed him to take her right here and right now? 

As these thoughts crossed her mind, she felt her self lifted slightly and then pulled into his lap, a gasp escaping her as she felt his hardness come into contact with her core, even through the clothing that they wore, she could already tell he was large, larger than any she had experienced before. Her gasp seemed to be what he had been waiting for, as he deepened the kiss and she felt as his tongue entered her mouth to begin a sinful dance with her own. His arms sliding down the sides of her body to wrap around her waist and push her tighter against him, smiling as he heard the throaty moan that she released after feeling his cock grind hard against her core and sending jolts of pleasure through her system.

Ilyse dimly heard him murmur something against her lips and blushed when she realised what he had just said. 

‘If you don’t tell me to stop now, I will have you on my bed and under me in minutes. Because I’m way past the time were I was thinking of stopping.’ 

‘I know I should tell you too but I can’t seem to find it in me to stop at all. This isn’t me, I never do this!’ Ilyse gasped out, rolling her hips against him boldly, making him release a quiet groan. 

‘Well then, this will be a first for both of us.’ Ruki replied, before he slid his arms under her ass and stood up in one smooth motion, making Ilyse wrap her legs around his waist as she went right back to kissing him. 

It wasn’t long before she felt the soft bed below her, as Ruki’s comfortable weight came to rest on top of her and his hands started wondering under her clothes as the kiss became more forceful, more purposeful, now that both had essentially consented to what they were about to do that night. Ilyse felt her fears and concerns flee as she let her body take over and enjoy what Ruki was doing to her. She hissed as his hands finally touched her bare breasts under her borrowed shirt. She arched up into him, making him smirk softly, as he left her lips and trailed his own down her jaw to her collarbone and down to her neck were he proceeded to leave nips and licks, pulling more moans from her throat. 

Ruki felt as Ilyse squirmed against him a little more and whined in the back of her throat as she gripped his head gently, sinking her hands into his satiny soft hair and arched even more against him. Listening to what her body was trying to tell him, Ruki paused in his ministrations and slid his hands down Ilyse’s sides, until he reached the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and started his hands back up her body, only this time taking the shirt with him. Once he reached her chest, he pulled her up against him, lifting up her arms and pulled the shirt over her head, catching her hands before she tried to hide herself from his eyes and gently set them at her sides and laid her back down. Once she was comfortable again, he cast his gaze across her upper body and his breath caught, she was stunning underneath her clothes as well. From her graceful swan like neck, down to the perfectly shaped swells, that were her peach tipped breasts. 

Continuing his perusal, his eyes ran down the soft curves that made up her small waist, to the flares that were her hips and flat stomach. She was ivory skinned and gorgeous a fact that he informed her off, as his head descended and littered her entire torso with kisses, licks and nips, leaving evidence of his passions as he went. She would be covered in his markings come the morning and he felt as his cock jerked and pulsed even more incessantly at this thought. He couldn’t wait to see the evidence of where he had been, on her in the morning. 

The very thought was driving him absolutely crazy, he needed this woman, more than he needed to breathe at this moment and it took said breath right from him. With this in mind he kicked things up a notch, and sucked a tightly peaked nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, making her sing for him. He suckled on her for a little longer, before he drew his teeth against her nipple gently before biting down firmly but carefully. He felt her jerk against him and call out his name in surprise, she wasn’t expecting the bite it seemed. He closed his eyes briefly, reveling in the sound of her voice saying his name in arousal, it was honestly one of the hottest sounds that he thought he had ever heard and it hadn’t even been his actual name, which he was sure would sound even hotter than his stage name had sounded. 

As he laved his mouth on her breast he let his hand play with the neglected twin, loving it as she arched against him, bringing her core up to grind against his cock. He cursed softly as he felt his body surge even stronger, she was going to be the death of him. He drove his cock down against her, using his hips as leverage to press her against the bed again, if he didn’t control this little wanton vixen, then he was headed towards an embarrassment, that he hoped never to experience, no if he was going to spill himself anywhere, it was going to be deep inside her little cunt, no where else. This thought however brought him up short, shit he thought as he realised he didn’t have any condoms, he could keep it quiet and not tell her but that would be a really scummy thing to do, so that wasn’t a choice. He stopped what he was doing for a second, chuckling as she complained about him stopping. 

‘Now, now little vixen, we can get right back to it, if you want but you need to know that I don’t have any condoms. I wasn’t kidding when I said I don’t do this usually. We can stop if you want, I won’t be mad. It’s your body, so that choice is firmly in your hands princess.’ Ruki explained carefully, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against her neck.

‘Oh wow...th-thank you for telling me that. That was actually really gentlemanly, I really appreciate that. It’s ok. We can keep going. I have my own birth control, right here. Here feel.’ Ilyse said, taking his hand and running his finger down a section on her left arm, where he could feel a long ridge just under the skin, realising quickly that it was the contraceptive implant that some women chose to use instead of a pill or other things. He hadn’t been with a woman that had used that form but he remembered that Akira’s Sakura used it. But he was brought from his thoughts, when Ilyse started to speak again. 

‘I can also promise you that I am clean, I never miss a sexual health test, my last one was just a month ago, the same time I got my implant replaced. So unless you aren’t, I think we’ll be fine without a condom.’ Ilyse said with a soft giggle. 

‘Oh, ok then. Well, I don’t see any reason why we can’t continue. I also never miss and my last wasn’t that long ago either but I just wanted you to have that choice.’ Ruki whispered in her ear, taking his tongue and running it up the shell of it, making her shiver against him again and sigh blissfully. 

‘Then what the hell are you waiting for, fuck me already.’ She whispered back saucily, making Ruki growl at her filthy words. Oh yes, he was going to have a lot of fun with this little minx and he would make sure it was a night she wouldn’t soon forget and he would also make sure that she wouldn’t want anyone else inside of her except for him.

With this in mind, he sat up and ran his hands down her body, curling his hands slightly, so that his long nails scratched down her sensitive flesh, watching in pleasure as her skin broke out in goosebumps and her nipples tightened more than he thought was possible as she twitched uncontrollably. He stopped briefly as his hands landed on the waistband on the PJ pants that he had lent her but it wasn’t long before he was loosening the tie and dipped his hands into the pants, pulling them down along with her underwear. 

Soon he had her completely bare before him and he smirked dangerously, as he held the pants and panties out to the side, making sure he caught her attention and then very deliberately dropped them to the floor, when she inhaled sharply, he slipped down her body and spread her legs wide as he nestled in between them. He glanced up at her, feeling eyes on him and sure enough, he found her looking down at him. He smirked again and then cocked his brow quickly before letting his tongue snake out and lick across his bottom lip sexily, the way he sometimes did when performing, feeling prideful when she bit down on her lip so hard, that he was sure she almost drew blood. 

Feeling he had teased her enough, he slid his tongue out again and with a very deliberate motion, licked her slit from top to bottom, once, twice before spreading her and latching onto her clit which was already swollen from her arousal. Normally he would tease more than this but he wanted her really worked up and quickly at that. He soon set a brutal pace with his tongue and it didn’t take him long before he had her breathless and panting, her hips rising and falling erratically. As much as he enjoyed watching her slowly come undone, the bucking was making it hard from him to do what he was doing, so he took one of his arms and held it across her hips applying pressure to hold her in place as he worked her nub into a frenzy of sensitivity. 

He was sure that she was getting close but his cock was becoming more and more incessant, to the point that it was getting incredibly painful for him. He needed her and soon but not before she came for him for the first time. So with this in mind, he took his free hand and slid a finger inside her tight sheath, moaning softly when he felt how tight and sopping wet that she was. He worked her slowly at first, allowing her to get used to the sudden intrusion but soon he had started up an equally brutal pace with his finger, driving it in and out of her with fast and deep motions, adding in a second finger and it wasn’t long until she was moaning his name loudly in between her gasps of pleasure. 

Feeling the tell-tale twitch of her walls around his fingers, Ruki sped his tongue and fingers up even more, she was close, almost, almost, he could feel her body getting ready to release. He smiled darkly at this and with one last powerful lick then a suck, she was shattering for him, singing his name like some kind of beautiful song bird, her walls contracting strongly, making him groan loudly as he imagined just how she was going to feel around his cock.

He moved away from her then, slipping off the bed to stand at the side and simply take in the picture she made, laying there spread across his bed, her flaming locks surrounding her head like a halo as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to control her breathing. It was so sexual and raw to Ruki, that it would be easy to mistake this woman for some sort of nymph and he was loving every second of it. His thoughts were interrupted though by his cock giving yet another angry pulse, reminding him that he still needed to introduce her to the main event, now that they were done with the warm up.

He pinched her nipple harshly to get her attention, as it appeared that she was ready to nod off, a fact that Ruki was honestly really quite proud off. But letting her sleep wasn’t an option, he swore he would give her a night to remember, so once he saw that he had her attention, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and inserted it into the docking station that was also on the table. He quickly pulled up his music app and started to play a song that he felt summed up this night perfectly, plus it also had the perfect beat to fuck too, or so he thought, he hadn’t tried to have sex to it but now he would. He chuckled seductively when Ilyse’s eyes widened, as she heard the beginning strains of Nine Inch Nails’ song Closer. 

Once he had her undivided attention, he then brought his hands to his mouth, taking the fingers that he had used to pleasure her with, into his mouth and sucked them, bringing them out again to lick them sexily, looking at Ilyse with the one eye that wasn’t covered with his hair that had fallen into the other when he got up, loving when he saw her press her thighs together tightly and biting that damnable lip of hers again. With one last long lick of his fingers, he let those same fingers run down his chin, neck and chest and on down, splaying the rest of his fingers across his stomach as he continued to move it down until he was running it down his crotch and then back up, feeling victorious when he heard Ilyse’s accidental moan of need, her jade eyes expressing just what he did to her. He smirked then placed his hands on his waistband, untying the tie and letting the PJ pant’s slide down his hips, to pool on the floor at his feet. 

Once he was bare to Ilyse’s gaze he watched with pleasure, as she gasped sharply, her eyes running down his body appreciatively, getting stuck at his jutting cock, standing proudly from it’s bed of dark hair. He smiled and stroked himself slowly a few times, giving her just a little show, his pride for his form swelling in his chest. He made it a point to keep himself in shape, as it helped greatly when they toured. It helped him maintain the stamina needed to perform the way they did and to keep up with all the traveling. He was also very aware that he was endowed, well above the average. He’d had shocked looks from women, scared looks, aroused looks but nothing quite compared to watching as Ilyse’s eyes darkened from their jade colour to a forest green with her arousal as she looked up at him, a fierce look in her eyes. 

‘If you don’t get over here right now, I may just die without you.’ She said, her voice strangled with her feelings, making Ruki shudder viciously. 

‘As you wish princess.’ He replied and then pounced, slamming her against the bed, pulling a deep moan from deep in her chest. 

Ruki pressed his lips to hers strongly, biting down on her bottom lip none to gently, the motion making her gasp, giving him the in he needed to start a war between their tongues. He growled deeply as he palmed his cock and pressed it against Ilyse’s entrance, rubbing the head up and down her slit, lubing himself up with her plentiful juices, then he nestled at her entrance again, giving her no warning before he slammed into her brutally. 

Ilyse let out a short, pleasure filled scream and spread her legs as wide as she could and pushing up against him, making him slide in balls deep, an action that made him curse out loud again. Dammit, she felt so fucking good, even more so than he had imagined and he wanted to cum right then and there but stopped himself. He looked down at her and with a quick ‘hold on’ as her only warning, he gripped his headboard, leveraging himself and making her curl into him slightly, he then started a fast and pounding pace, that had her screaming in minutes. 

He smirked to himself, realising that he had perfectly positioned himself so that he was hitting her g-spot dead on. Good, that was better than he could have expected, now he just had to make sure he left her hurting, in a good way, come the morning. Keeping this goal in mind, he sped up and slammed into her, getting harder and faster with each thrust until her voice started to blow out from her cries. Hearing this, Ruki decided that it was time to stop playing and to bring them both to their ends. As he continued to drill her body with his own, he let out a masculine yell as he felt her sharp nails dig in and drag down his back, fuck, he hadn’t expected that to feel quite as good as it did. He found himself almost wanting her to draw blood, so that he had lasting marks from her, as proof of her enjoyment of what he did to her. 

As he kept thrusting into her brutally, he felt his cock twitch and his balls tighten, shit he was too close, he had to get her to cum first, he refused to do so before her. Holding onto this resolve, he took one hand from the headboard and snaked it between their bodies, finding her clit easily and started to rub it in circular motions applying gradual pressure until her head was thrashing from side to side and her walls started to twitch incessantly. He angled himself, readjusting them slightly so that he was pounding into her deeper and after this adjustment, it, combined with his assault on her clit, had her utterly shattering under him and with a scream of his actual name, not Ruki but Takanori, she came and came hard. 

The intensity of her orgasm and her walls strangling his cock, mixed with the fact that she just screamed his name, had Ruki tumbling over the edge with her and with a curse, his voice harsh and husky with his pleasure, he felt as his cock pulsed painfully and he came, his masculine juices, emptying into her so strongly, that some of it fell back and dripped out onto the blanket beneath them. He shuddered above her, as his strength left him and he lost his grip on the headboard and collapsed on top of Ilyse, still managing to be mindful enough, to not let all of his weight fall onto the tiny woman beneath him. 

He was dumbstruck for a moment, as he laid there with Ilyse, as both tried to catch their stolen breath. He had never had an orgasm quite so powerful, as the one that this woman had just given him and he was shook with this information, not quite sure what to do with it. He was brought from his musings at Ilyse’s whispered ‘wow’ which made him smile like a Cheshire cat, well that was certainly an ego stroke, if ever he heard one. 

‘Did I please you princess? Because if not, give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to try again, even if it means neither of us sleep tonight.’ He said, his tone seductive once more. 

‘Oh no dear sir, you did more than please me. I can’t feel my legs, or much of my body for that matter. That was..amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex like that before, no, I definitely know I never have.’ Ilyse replied giggling giddily. 

‘Well then! I’m happy that I could give you one of the best experiences of your life. It was pretty damn magical for me to.’ Ruki replied with a chuckle as he gently rolled off Ilyse’s body and then the bed. 

Thankfully, the blanket that had been under them had protected the actual comforter. He gently pulled it out from under her and threw it to the side, alongside their clothes. He then lent down and lifted Ilyse bridal style, starting at how light she felt, then grabbed the edge of the comforter and swept it to the side, then set Ilyse down upon the bed gently. He then made his way to the other side of the bed after grabbing some sort of remote control, although Ilyse didn’t know what it was for. Noticing her curious look, Ruki smiled and slid into the bed beside her, then made a deliberate show of clicking a button on the remote, which promptly plunged the room into darkness, the only light coming from the moon shining through the bay window. 

After the room went dark, Ruki gently rolled her over onto her side and then wrapped himself around her. Kissing her hair, he told her to get some sleep and that he would see her in the morning, smiling when he felt her snuggle up into him closely. It was like this that they both fell into a blissful sleep, Coron coming back into the room from his nap in the bathroom, to hop up onto the bed and snuggle himself under Ilyse’s arm and falling asleep cuddled into the woman, unbeknownst to the occupants of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruki is shooketh:
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/giphy_zpsafxywrdd.gif.html)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!SAFE ZONE!!!I I REPEAT SAFE ZONE!!!!!
> 
> For the most part anyway, there will be some slight saucy fluff but nothing too graphic or full blown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Biting lip*
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/DV2DlSlVoAEdBB0_zpse4odkffu.jpg.html)  
> 

As Ilyse came round from her sleep, the first thing she noticed was that she had a wall of fluff in her vision, confusing the hell out of her until she realised that it was Coron as she lazily rubbed the little dogs body, she was brought to another realisation. She had slept with Ruki! She was still in his bed and she was still naked. The next thing she noticed was that Ruki was nowhere to be found in the bedroom, this realisation made her sit up straight in the bed and look around frantically for him, just to be sure that he wasn’t in the room somewhere. Panicking until she heard the bedroom door open and whipped her head in it’s direction, to find Ruki leaning against the door jam, looking like the sexiest man alive. 

He was dressed for the day, in a simple black suit, with a white shirt and black tie that was loosened slighty. His hair was styled to look deliberately messy but still well put together. What made him look even sexier though, was the lightly lined eyes, framed with black eye glasses. On his hands he had a few rings decorating his fingers and a simple silver necklace and pendant on his clasped around his neck. Looking at him had her body reacting strongly again and she felt herself grow slick. What the hell? Was last night not enough for her? Was she turning into a nymphomaniac? Or was it just him that brought these feelings out in her, with how well he had thoroughly fucked her brains out the night before? Yeah, she would go with that, it was all Ruki’s fault. 

‘Oh no, no princess, I now know that look of yours, very intimately in fact. Don’t wake the dragon, I have things to do today and if I fuck you again, we’ll be in that bed for the rest of the day and night.’ Ruki quipped, his eyes going dark with lust briefly as he smirked at her. 

‘Well then stop looking so damned sexy! And maybe I’d be able to control myself a little better! You blew my mind last night, so I blame you for the fact that it’s not working the way it should when you’re around.’ Ilyse huffed haughtily as she crossed her arms across her chest, making her breast press together and rise up invitingly unbeknownst to her, but very much noticed by Ruki as he growled quietly at the image she presented, feeling his cock stir slightly. Feeling this, he pulled his eyes from the woman, sitting naked in his bed, calming himself before he spoke to her again. 

‘Blame, that I will very happily shoulder. I promised myself to give you a night to remember and it seems I’ve succeed in that little personal endeavour. Now, beautiful, you need to get up and get dressed, I had Sakura stop by your apartment and bring you some fresh clothes, which I have right here.’ He said, pausing for a moment to hold up a bag that she hadn’t noticed he was holding, then continued. 

‘Once you’re dressed, I need to get you fed and get you home, so that I can get to my meetings that are unfortunately scheduled today. But, I should be done by around two pm today, so I was thinking, if you’re available, that I would take you out to get you a phone and then take you to dinner. What say you?’ Ruki asked, standing from the door and making his way over to the bed and setting her clothes on the bed. 

‘Oh, wait, you want to keep seeing me? I thought...’ Ilyse started to say before she trailed off. 

‘Why do you sound so surprised princess? Did you think that I was just going to hit it and then quit it? I thought I made myself very clear in the club that I was into you and what my hopes where in regards to you. Last night was unexpected and unplanned but just because we had sex, doesn’t mean I’ve lost interest in possibly having something more with you. The way I look at it, we just skipped a couple steps.’ Ruki replied looking affronted at the insinuation. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or insinuate that you were one of those guys. I dunno why I didn’t think about what you’d said at the club. Forgive me for the insult.’ Ilyse said, chastened as her cheeks flared in crimson. 

‘You’re forgiven, don’t worry about it, it’s an easy mistake to make, especially considering there are a lot of men that are like that, especially in the music industry. But we’ll just forget about that. So let’s try that again, are you free later?’ Ruki answered, placing his hand against Ilyse’s cheek and running his thumb across it softly, making her shiver a little and lean into his touch, closing her eyes briefly. 

‘Yes, I am. I have nothing planned and I do need to get a phone. It’s kinda a necessity of life now. And I would like to spend more time with you too.’ Ilyse replied, pulling her face from his hand gently and then swiped the covers of her body. 

She watched as Ruki’s eyes darkened again at seeing her naked body but then he smirked like a cat that had gotten the cream as he stared at her. Curious at what he found so riveting, she looked down at herself, gasping loudly as she seen all of the love marks all across her body. She shuddered and bit her lip, pressing her thighs together unconsciously, as she remembered exactly how they got there. Ruki had well and truly claimed her as his. However apparently her reaction to the evidence of their passion, was more that Ruki could take as she promptly found herself on her back with a ravenous Ruki above her. His hands and mouth wondering all over her again, her body reacted right away and surged arousal through her system as she squirmed and bucked against him as he ravaged her mouth with his, feeling as her thighs grew slick. But she came to her senses quickly, holding him back so she could speak. 

‘Ruki..no...Takanori...didn’t you say you had things to do today? If you’re on a time frame, then we can’t do this right now, as much as I may want to have you take me again. I can’t allow you to put your personal affairs behind me.’ Ilyse said as she nipped at his lip gently, soothing the abused flesh with her tongue. 

‘But I want to put you ahead of them.’ Ruki said as he pouted cutely making Ilyse giggle. 

‘I’m flattered but I can’t allow it. Your affairs were there before me. Get them done and then hurry back and then you can ravage me until your little heart is content.’ Ilyse replied saucily. 

Ruki gave a defeated sigh as he gave her a quick kiss to her lips then got of her, helping her up from her prostrate position. ‘Ok but I’m holding you to that ravaging part.’ He said with a chuckle. ‘Now get up and get dressed woman, otherwise we’ll be like that again and I won’t stop this time.’ he threatened playfully. 

Ilyse laughed out loud at this and then stood, just to promptly fall right back down again as she felt a deep throb of pain shoot through her lower half. What the hell? Ruki was at her side immediately, helping her up. 

‘Take it easy, you took one hell of a pounding from me last night, obviously you’re going to hurt today.’ Ruki chastised gently. 

‘Oh god..I didn’t realise just how rough we were last night. I don’t think I’ve hurt this good in, well, ever actually. No man has made me lose my ability to stand up the next morning.’ Ilyse said in surprise, making Ruki laugh darkly and his sexual ego to soar. 

After this Ruki helped Ilyse get dressed, seeing as it was kind of his fault that she was having a hard time right now, it was the least he could do. Once she was dressed in a pair of white skintight skinny jeans and a deep scarlet, ruffled tank top, he left the rest to her and watched as she slipped on a black fitted blazer and grabbed up her five inch red and black stilettos, setting them aside for the moment. She then took her brush and a hair tie that Sakura had thrown in there as well, she brushed out her long red locks and then bound it in a high ponytail, brushing down the tail until it sat against her back smoothly and was shining in the light. Ilyse glanced at Ruki and could tell that he was enjoying what he was seeing. 

She flashed him a sassy smile as she sashayed her way from the room, making sure to pick up her dirty clothes that she had placed in the bag her clean clothes had come in, as well as her fresh stilettos, the ones from last night already packed away. She smirked to herself as she heard two sets of feet on the tatami follow her, figuring that the second set belonged to Coron. Ruki caught up to her and lead her to the kitchen, were he had breakfast and coffee waiting for her. He set her breakfast down to her as she took a seat at the island, wincing a little as she sat down. Once she had thanked Ruki and had started eating, he poured her the coffee from the pot and slid the mug over to her carefully, setting the creamer and sugar by her mug. She was surprised that he had remembered that she took a small amount of creamer and sugar in her coffee, from their conversation in the club the night before, which lead her to wonder just what else he had remembered about her. She shook her head gently and quickly finished her food and coffee, she didn’t want to keep him much longer, he had things to do and she needed to get home and take a very hot, very soothing bath. 

A little while later, Ruki was walking her up to her apartment door and after she had opened her door, he had smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. Once he had pulled away he held her to him in a hug and told her that he would be back later on and then after another quick kiss to her forehead, he walked off and down the stairs, Ilyse watching him the entire time until she couldn’t see him any longer. Once he was gone, she turned to walk into her apartment and came face to face with her neighbor from across the hall, who was looking at her disapprovingly, taking Ilyse back for a moment before she realised why the woman looked so surly, Japan wasn’t fond of public displays of affection, such as what she and Ruki displayed. She panicked and quickly bowed deeply to her neighbor, apologising for being so disrespectful and explaining that she and her boyfriend just got carried away after thinking they were alone. As she straightened herself once more to look at her neighbor who laughed at her richly. 

‘Oh sweet girl, I’m old, not dead. I still remember what it was like to be young and in love. I was only messing with you, however, most others wouldn’t be so understanding, so you two be careful what you do in public now, you hear?’ The older woman said, her tone motherly. 

‘Yes, we will. Thank you Takoma-san.’ Ilyse replied with another bow before she made her way into her apartment, closing her door with a soft click. Oh man, her hips and abdomen had felt horrible when she had bowed like that. God damn Ruki and his stupidly fantastic sex. She shook her head and kicked of her shoes and made her way from her genkan and into the expanse of her apartment. She dropped her dirty clothes off beside the hamper in her bedroom that she had picked up the night before, when she Reita and Sakura had gone to the grocery store. She then made her way to her bathroom to run herself a bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind sharing my morning routine with this man....
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/08259127e9249110c997aa733e087a8d_zpsn7f7weug.jpg.html)

llyse had just gotten dressed again and was brushing out her hair when she heard the buzzer for her apartment, looking at her watch and seeing it was only 10 am she really had to wonder who was calling. Moving over to the security monitor, she brought the screen up for the main door and saw that Sakura was there, with what looked to be a group of movers, realising that the movers were there to bring her, her stuff and that Sakura was here for a visit, Ilyse pressed the button to allow them all access to the building. She then walked over to her front door and left it ajar, then turned and picked up her brush again to finish untangling her stubborn hair. It wasn’t long before Sakura was walking in calling out a sing song ‘Ohayo.’ Ilyse smiled as she called out to her friend, letting her know she was in the living room.

Within minutes her friend was in front of her smiling brightly and in her hands she held two large cups of coffee and some pastries before Ilyse could thank her, she heard a mans voice call out, so Ilyse made her way to the Genkan and greeted one of the movers.

‘Are you McCarraghn Ilyse, ma’am?’ The tall, blonde man asked politely with a small bow.

‘Hai, I am she.’ Ilyse replied, returning the mans bow.

‘We have two bedroom sets and a kitchen set, are you expecting them?’ He asked.

‘Yes, I am indeed, thank you. The dressers and side table set are to go into the master bedroom. If you would follow me please.’ Ilyse said with a small smile to the man, telling Sakura to make herself comfortable and telling her that she would be back in a moment. She then lead the man down the hallway.

‘Right here, is the master suite, were the dressers and side tables will be going. Then, just a little ways down here...’ Ilyse lead, moving of from her room to stop outside her guest bedroom. 

‘The full bedroom set though, it goes in here. You can just leave the flat packed stuff on the floor and I will take care of the building of them.’ Ilyse explained further, watching as the man smile softly and nodded.

‘Hai. That won’t be a problem Miss. As for the kitchen set, would you please show me were that is going and I’ll get my men in and out of here in no time, so that you can have your privacy again.’

‘Oh goodness, how silly of me. Of course! Right this way then.’ Ilyse said blushing in embarrassment at her goof. Making the man chuckle in polite amusement, the followed Ilyse as she made her way towards her kitchen.

After about forty five minutes or so, Ilyse was signing the paperwork, confirming the delivery. She had been surprised that all of her furniture had arrived together, she had expected it to just trickle in. Soon, she and Sakura were alone once more and turning to her friend Ilyse grinned and then spoke.

‘So, wanna help me build some shit?’ She asked excitedly, making Sakura laugh at her friends antics. She nodded though and got up, handing Ilyse the second coffee that she had.

‘I will. Also, I’m assuming your coffee order is still the same? Caramel Machiatto, with three extra shots of espresso and extra caramel?’ Sakura asked.

Ilyse grinned and nodded, grabbing the coffee and thanking her friend, then made her way into the kitchen, sipping her drink before she set it on the counter. She then took a hair tie and piled her hair up into a messy bun, so that it wouldn’t get in her way, forgetting something very important, this left her neck exposed and at hearing her friends shocked gasp had Ilyse realising too late what she had done, she had just shown all the marks that Ruki had left on her neck. There wasn’t many, given most were under her clothes, perfectly hidden, but still there was a couple. Ilyse groaned then sighed, turning to face her friend, who was practically foaming at the mouth, gearing up for the tea spill about last night.

‘Those were not on you neck when I left you to go to bed last night. You better dish woman because if you don’t I may die.’ Sakura said, clasping her coffee a little tighter than necessary, barely able to contain herself.

‘Yeah, yeah I know you need the tea and I’ll spill it but I’m putting you to work and then I will tell you all about it.’ Ilyse said giggling at her friends innate need for information.

Sakura squealed at this and set her coffee aside, throwing off her coat and rolling up her sleeves. Ilyse shook her head at this but let it slide as she dropped to her knees and began cutting open the huge box that was on the floor, Sakura soon joining her. After about two hours or so, both girls had finally built the dining table and the six chairs that came with it. As they sighed happily and sank into the seats, a pot of more coffee in between them. They sipped quietly for a few moments, Ilyse wondering just when Sakura would burst, unable to take the suspense. She didn’t have to wait too long before the woman pushed.

‘Well! What happened last night and don’t leave anything out!?’ Sakura asked impatiently, her body practically vibrating with her suspence, making Ilyse laugh richly at the picture her friend presented.

‘A lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot!’ Ilyse replied, cutting right to the chase. Then elaborated as her friend hung on each word she said.

‘So, as you know, we all went back to Ruki’s, so we weren’t all spending extortionate amounts of money on taxis right? Well, after you all split off to your rooms, Ruki informed me that he didn’t actually have a room for me. So what he was going to do was let me sleep in his room and he would sleep on the couch in his den.’ Here Ilyse paused, watching as the pervy look entered her friends eyes, really, the woman was incorrigible! But Ilyse wouldn’t have her any other way.

After waiting just long enough, she continued. ‘Well, I offered to sleep on the couch instead, not feeling it fair that he should give up his bed for me. He totally shut me down, affronted that I would suggest such a thing, explaining that he was never going to allow a woman to sleep on a couch if there was an available bed, regardless of whether it was his. So, getting frustrated with him, I suggested that we just share the bed. Saying that we were adults and the bed was plenty big enough for us both.’ She paused here again, watching as Sakura thrummed with anticipation. This time though, Ilyse took her sweet time, refilling her mug and taking a few sips, continuing when she thought that Sakura was going to explode.

‘So he agreed to this, seeing the logic. So, I asked him if he could possibly lend me some PJ’s as my clothes would be uncomfortable to sleep in. He smiled at me and nodded, walked over to one of his dressers and pulled out some pants and a t-shirt, handed them to me and sent me into the bathroom to get changed. So, off I went and got changed after I thanked him. When I came back out though, he was already changed as well. And oh my God, that man, that man has one hell of a body. He was sitting cross legged on the bed, on his phone and I couldn’t help but stare. I didn’t know until then, that he had so many tattoos and you know me, I die for tattoos and piercings. So there he was just sitting there, looking all sexy and shit and by this point, I’m starting to question whether I had made the right choice, just because my body was going absolutely crazy.’ Ilyse said in a rush, her blush rising again at the memory, making Sakura chuckle cheekily.

‘Oh? I always wondered about that. Nobody compares to Reita in my eyes obviously but I’m still a hot blooded woman and they’re all terribly sexy men. So was he shirtless then and was he tight?’ Sakura asked shamelessly, gulping down some coffee and taking a bite of one of the pastries that she had brought.

‘Oh yes he was and yes again. Very fit and definitely in shape.’ Ilyse replied, nodding sagely as she also took a drink and a bite.

‘Mhmm. So then what happened?’ Sakura pressed.

Ilyse spent the next ten minutes giving the play by play of her and Ruki’s shameless actions the night before, finding great amusement in how dazzled her friend seemed to be and how she would blush with Ilyse when she explained a particularly saucy detail. Eventually she came to the end of her story though.

‘So, yeah, that’s where these marks came from and they’re in other places also, he well and truly claimed me in every sense. In conclusion though, hands down, the absolute best sex I have ever had. Oh my, I hurt so damn good this morning, when he got me up for breakfast and to get changed. Which, by the way, thank you for going out of your way to pick me up fresh clothes. I really appreciated that.’ Ilyse concluded, remembering that she still had to thank Sakura for going out of her way for her.

‘Oh it was no trouble really. I hate having to take the walk of shame after a crazy night out, so I was more than happy to save you the distress!’ Sakura replied with a laugh then added. ‘So, are you going to see him again? Did you two discuss that this morning, or no?’

‘Oh! Shit! What time is it!?’ Ilyse asked searching frantically for the time on her microwave, Sakura saving her the trouble by checking her phone.

‘It’s almost one pm, why?’ Sakura asked curiously.

‘Shit! I need to finish getting ready, he’ll be done with his meetings soon and then he’s coming by, to take me to get a phone and then dinner.’ Ilyse said as she scrambled up from the table and rushed out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, Sakura following confused.

‘Wait, did you say he’s coming here? Ruki? So you are seeing him again and the next day after sex too, damn, I knew he was into you but wow, he moves fast.’ Sakura explained surprised as she finally made sense of her friends words, her friends Japanese was hard to understand when she got overly excited or panicked.

‘Yeah, he made it very clear last night and this morning, that he has no intentions of hitting it and quitting he, preferring to hopefully keep hitting it with the ultimate goal of hopefully being with me seriously. But he knows that I haven’t been single all that long, so he’s not rushing the relationship stuff for my benefit but has intentions of dating me for as long as he needs to until I’m ready for an actual relationship. Which I thought was sweet, I’m ok with that set up for now, sex and dates and honestly, I might end up with him for good or I may not but we’ll see in the next couple months. I’m still not ready to trust someone like that again.’ Ilyse said in a matter of fact tone, as she grabbed up her make-up bag and left her room to make her way to the bathroom, Sakura following closely behind her. They chatted away randomly as Ilyse did her makeup.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/3019371187_1_5_HsUS7Kzx_zps9xlj6esp.jpg.html)

Ruki tapped the pen against his notepad, impatiently, glancing at the clock every few minutes. It was one thirty and he was antsy to get out of the meeting with his lab. They had been droning on and on about the new line in Vital Material, his cosmetic brand and how it’s the best that they’d created yet. Which was great an all, if they weren’t basically repeating the same things over and over again but just using different wording each time. 

If he had to listen to one more rhetoric about how fantastic the new hand and body lotion formulas were, he just may go postal on everyone’s asses. He blew out a frustrated sigh from his lips, glancing at the clock again, seeing only five minutes had passed since he last looked. Ok, that meant another twenty five minutes, which was two ten minute periods, with the last five minutes, being spent slowly tidying up all of his stuff and placing them neatly into his brief case, so technically only twenty more minutes of listening to Takai blathering on about the work they’d done. Ugh, he didn’t think he could stand that! So tuning out the head of his lab, Ruki turned his concentration inward and let his thoughts drift to a certain tiny, fire haired woman that had captured his undivided attention. 

He still couldn’t believe that he had let his control slip like he had. He honestly hadn’t planned to sleep with her, eventually yes, it would have been nice but not the very same night that he had met her. However, thinking about it now, in the stark light of day, he realised he really didn’t regret it at all. Quite the opposite actually. 

He knew he had to tread carefully though, she had made it clear that she had just gotten out of a bad relationship that took seven years of her life. Ruki felt his jaw clench tightly at the thought of someone hurting Ilyse, unable to fathom how anyone could treat her poorly. She was vivacious and full of life with a razor sharp wit to boot but she was also a very, take no shit, type of person, which is why he couldn’t understand why she had wasted seven years of her life, with someone that couldn’t appreciate her in the slightest. But whatever the reason, he was hoping that she would eventually share that information with him. She may have shared her body with him but that didn’t mean she intended to share her secret mind, well, not yet anyway. 

Another consideration he had to take into account also was the age gap between them both. She was 27 against his 36 and he didn’t know whether that was going to be a problem for her or not. It honestly hadn’t seemed like it had bothered her whilst they spoke the night before but that could change as your view of a person did, such as if you were to say, have sex with them! Did she have an age preference when it came to intimate relations, and did he fit into that preference if so? He didn’t know if he could accept that fact if he didn’t, if it were indeed a fact. He’d be able to understand sure, but understanding didn’t automatically equate to acceptance. Well, shit, now he was starting to see his errors, this was all stuff that he should have found out before hand. Why had he been so impulsive? He thought he had buried that side of himself a long time ago, especially after...nope, not happening, he was not going to be thinking of her! Not in the same thought stream as Ilyse, that would be a mental insult to her and to himself. 

He jumped suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which effectively pulled him from his thoughts. Apparently Takai had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes and Ruki hadn’t even noticed. Ruki looked at the clock quickly and realised with surprise that it was now two pm. Finally! He turned his attention to Takai and apologised to the other man, explaining that he was just tired and had let his mind carry him away. Takai nodded in understanding, giving Ruki a fatherly smile before speaking. 

‘Son, I know that look, it’s the look that used to be on my face, as I debated whether the woman, that has now been my wife for twenty years, was ever actually going to belong to me. Take some advise from an old man, go with the flow of you both, not just one or the other. Any thoughts, worries and concerns that you have, communicate them with the person that they need communicated too.’ Takai paused here, checking that he still had Ruki’s attention then continued. 

‘It doesn’t matter whether you’ve been dating for a day or for a year. Ball up your courage and do what needs done. Love doesn’t know time, it can hit in an instant and with the force of a tsunami, or it can start slow and build like monsoon season, love knows no borders or constraints. And yes, it’s possible for an enduring love to come from the sharing of bodies, even if that part comes before everything else.’ The older man explained to Ruki, his voice taking on a knowing tone as he said his last sentence, making Ruki gape at him a little. Takai just chuckled, saying nothing more and then turned on his heel and made his way out the door of the conference room, leaving Ruki alone. 

Ruki sat back and mulled over Takai’s words for a few minutes before cursing out loud, he was going to be late to pick up Ilyse! Scrabbling to grab up all of his things, he stuffed all of the paperwork and such into his briefcase and practically ran out of the doors of the conference room. As he ran through the halls of Vital Material’s head quartered building, he continued his rumination on Takai’s little speech and realised that the older man was right. If anyone needed to be privy to his thoughts, it was Ilyse. He realised that he wanted transparency with her and could only hope that it wouldn’t scare her off. But even if it did, at least he’d know he’d been truthful and had at least tried and wouldn’t be sitting around, ten years from now, bitterly regretting not saying or doing certain things. 

As he slipped into the elevator, just before the doors closed completely, he took a moment to catch his breath, as he pushed the button for the executive parking lot where his car was. He was running so late that he wished Ilyse already had a phone so that he could let her know. But it couldn’t be helped right now, all of it would change in a couple of hours though, when she would have one. He would just have to settle with explaining himself once he got to her door. But as he thought this, a memory from this morning came back. Sakura had mentioned that she would be visiting with Ilyse for a while today. So, hoping that Sakura was still there, Ruki pulled his phone out and texted Reita, asking that he pass the message onto Sakura, so that she could tell Ilyse. It wasn’t long before he got a response back from Reita, telling him that Sakura was still with Ilyse and that he had passed the message on. Ruki breathed a slight sigh of relief at this. He knew it wasn’t a big deal really but he didn’t want her thinking all sorts about why he didn’t arrive at his set time. 

Soon the elevator dinged and the doors slid open smoothly to uncover the parking garage that he needed. He made his way to his car and hurriedly got in, setting his briefcase in the back seat, leaving the passenger seat free for Ilyse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/ruki_shiver_by_ny_x_zps4vacnpjr.jpg.html)

Once Ruki had gotten on the road, he was able to zip through traffic easy enough as it wasn’t exactly busy at this time of day, due to most working their regular nine to fives. So, what would have normally taken him thirty minutes in rush hour, ended up only taking him around twenty and soon he found himself pulling into the guest parking lot of Ilyse’s apartment building. Looking up at the building he smiled and loosened his tie some, grabbing a bag from the back seat. He had brought a change of clothes with him, not wanting to walk around in his suit the rest of the day. Unlike some men, he didn’t mind suits, a good portion of his wardrobe was solely different ones. A suit was a defining factor of a man, in his belief. However as much as he enjoyed them, he wanted to be super comfortable, he and Ilyse would be wondering around a lot after she got her phone and before they went to dinner. 

After checking that he had everything that he would immediately need, clothes, phone and cologne, he stepped out of his car and made his way to the main entrance of the building, locking his car as he went. He always made sure he carried a bottle of his favourite cologne in his car, to him it was important for a man to not only look good but also to smell good, so he rarely forgot to put his scent on, which for him, justified the need to keep an extra bottle on hand at all times. Coming out of his musings as he reached the main door, he looked down the list of names and hit the buzzer for Ilyse’s apartment. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the door buzz and then unlock allowing him entrance into the building. He meandered his way to the elevators, not in a rush any longer as he was finally where he needed to be and once he stepped into the elevator he hit the button for Ilyse’s floor and withing seconds he was stepping out of the thing again. Elevators always made him edgy, he had read too many horror novels and watched too many movies that involved the things for him to disregard them. 

He came out of his thoughts again as soon as he got in front of Ilyse’s door, seeing that she had already left it ajar for him to let himself in. He really needed to talk to her about that, doing that stuff wasn’t safe. Even if she was expecting someone and had just let them in, leaving her door open was an invitation for anyone that happened to be on that floor at the same time, who may not have the purest of intentions at heart and she was a single female, living on her own. Yep, he was definitely going to talk to her about that. He wasn’t going to let her put herself at risk, Japan was safe, for the most part but no country was without it’s dangers and crime, especially not in a capital city and all it took was just one person. Shaking his head he pushed open the door and called out to Ilyse and moments later had a tiny blur of auburn and emerald coming at him, to collide into him and attach around his waist. He blinked once, twice and a third time in shock before he looked down at the small woman that had wrapped herself around him. Seeing her auburn head pressed against him brought a stupid grin onto his face as he shook his own head and wrapped his own arms around her in return. 

‘It’s good to see you too princess, I have to say, if this is how you’ll greet me each time, I’ll have to stop in daily before I start my day.’ Ruki said cheekily as he squeezed her, hearing as she giggled a little. 

‘Feel free, I don’t think I’d mind that.’ She replied, squeezing him back in return before she stepped back. Honestly, she hadn’t known why she’d greeted him the way she did, she had just been so happy to hear his voice. She supposed it didn’t matter though, it was received well, so no harm done. As she looked at him, she felt like she could low-key ravage him, he looked so good in his suit but as she perused his form, she took note of the bag that he had with and raised her brow in question. 

Ruki seeing her look was confused for a moment but then quickly caught on and explained. 

‘Oh, I hope you don’t mind, I brought a change of clothes with me. I don’t want to be stuck in my suit for the rest of the day, so was hoping I could use your bathroom or something?’ He asked, making Ilyse let out an ‘Ahh’ of understanding and then she gave him a nod. 

‘Not a problem at all, Sakura is actually in the bathroom right now but you can use my room. It’s just down here.’ Ilyse replied with a sweet smile as she grabbed his wrist gently and lead him down the hallway that he could see from her living room.

He followed along, his gait relaxed as he let Ilyse lead him, laughing when he heard a ‘Hiiii Rukiii!’ from what he assumed was the bathroom, where Sakura currently was, he called back to her in greeting still laughing a little. It wasn’t long before Ilyse had him lead into a decently sized bedroom with a large bed, and some boxes of what looked like flat packed furniture. He made a mental note to ask whether she would need help with getting anything set up, so that she could start turning her apartment into her home but first, he needed to change. 

‘Well! Here it is. Please excuse the boxes and such, I’m still getting situated and I’m also still waiting on some other things to arrive.’ Ilyse said to him, smiling brightly. 

‘Don’t worry yourself! It’s fine. Actually, do you need some help with all of this? I’m quite handy with tools and building things.’ Ruki replied deciding to just take the opportunity that she had presented. 

‘Um, that would be wonderful actually. I’m not bad myself but it would be nice to have the help. Thing is though, it’s not just what’s in here, there’s also a full bedroom set, including a bed that needs built, in my guest room.’ Ilyse said, her eyes casting to the floor as she raised her hand up to rub the back of her head sheepishly. Ruki laughed at this, finding her actions adorable, she was cute when she felt she was being a pain. 

‘That’s fine Ilyse, I’m not scared of some hard work. In fact, all the more reason to help. There’s a lot to do. So, how about this, after dinner, we’ll come back here and have ourselves a two person building party?’ He offered, smiling in his continued amusement. 

‘Oh goodness! I don’t want to take another night away from you! Surely you’d want to relax a little bit?’ Ilyse gasped. 

‘Honestly? I’d just sit at home with Coron and do nothing, bored out of my mind. Oh shit! I forgot about Coron! We’ll need to stop at my place after we get your phone. If I’m going to be out late, I’ll need to let him out and make sure he gets his evening meal.’ Ruki answered, his tone taking on an affronted tone, realising that he had forgotten about his little dog.

‘Why don’t we just bring him and his food here? He can hang out in the apartment while we have dinner and that way, he’ll not be left alone most of the night? Better yet, rather than going out to eat, why don’t we just order in and eat it here while we build? Unless you had a specific place in mind?’ Ilyse suggested, realising that the small creature would have been left alone all day and most of the evening and feeling bad for him. 

‘I did actually but that can happen another time. I also have a really good take-out place in mind. If you honestly don’t mind Coron being here, I think I would rather that, than leaving him alone any longer. I try to keep him with me as much as possible, even at meetings, rehearsals and yes even tours but I couldn’t bring him with me today, as one of the lab techs I was meeting with is allergic to dogs.’ Ruki explained, not noticing that the had started to undress already but Ilyse did. 

‘Whoa, whoa! What are you doing? The door’s wide open and I’m still in here?’ Ilyse yelled out, waving her hands in front of her to get his attention. Ruki cocked a brow at her antics. 

‘Well yes the door is open, Sakura could see. Just close it, I won’t be revealing anything you haven’t already seen after all, unless you’re feeling weird about this?’ He replied nonchalantly. 

‘Er...well no I don’t, I mean, like you’ve just pointed out, I’ve seen you completely naked and you were inside me but a scant twelve or more hours ago. Kinda pointless to be proprietary now. I just thought you might want privacy.’ Ilyse replied blinking rapidly, shutting the door tightly, then making her way over to the bed and sitting down. 

Ruki’s eyes flashed darkly for a moment, before returning to their usual melted caramel colour, at the reminder of their night together before he continued to undress and change, he and Ilyse chatting a little more as he did so. After a few minutes he was completely changed. He had chosen to wear a pair of dark blue, stone washed jeans and a red casual button down shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone. He also had a black blazer with him to wear over the shirt. On his feet he had chosen to change out of his dress shoes and into a pair of comfortable looking ankle high black leather boots, with a slight point at the toe and the small heel, that was common in guys shoes. 

After he was dressed, he fluffed his burgundy hair a little, to tidy it up, then sprayed himself with a positively hypnotizing scent, Ilyse couldn’t see what the cologne was called, but it was in a clear bottle with a silver cap and silver writing on the front that was mostly covered by his hand as he sprayed. She purred quietly and didn’t realise that she had licked and then bit her lip but Ruki had and a dangerous look was Ilyse’s only warning before he was swooping down and planting a firm kiss to her abused lips, nipping the plump bottom one sharply before he spoke, pulling a quiet but strangled moan from her throat. 

‘What did I tell you this morning about me and you and that lip of yours?’ 

‘That if I did it again, you would have me under you and you wouldn’t stop this time?’ Ilyse recited, her voice quiet and more than a little breathy. 

‘Very good memory I see but yet...you still did so?’ Ruki said his voice becoming dark and seductive, sliding over her like something dangerous and blissful, as he lent forward some more making Ilyse lean back at the same time. ‘I can’t fathom why you would possibly think I was joking about that.’ He added leaning forward even more, his knee now resting between hers on the mattress. 

Ilyse scooted back some more, her heart racing and the now familiar steady pulse slowly began in her lower abdomen as she looked up at Ruki, his eyes now looking closer to dark chocolate instead of their light colour. Soon though, her arms gave out and she fell flat on to her back, as Ruki took the chance and moved over her smoothly, his arms and body now caging her under him, the bed creaking a little under their combined weight. He didn’t wait before he was on her neck, biting and kissing, making Ilyse stretch her neck, trying to give him more access to one of her most sensitive spots. She let a soft groan escape her lips as he stopped the biting, in favor of licking up her neck slowly until he reached her ear and then bit down on the lobe, dragging his teeth against the sensitive flesh gently, as he ground himself against her with a very deliberate and strong, slow roll of his hips. Ilyse was about to start undressing him again and make him take her once more until a sharp knock on the bedroom door sounded and Sakura’s voice called out. 

‘Hey! You two! I’m totes sex positive and down with you two getting in on but no sex while I’m still here! That can wait until afterwards. I’m getting ready to leave though, so hurry up and get out here.’ 

Ruki froze above Ilyse and lent back, giving her a questioning look, which confused her until she realised fully, just what Sakura had said. 

‘I hadn’t planned on telling her, preferring to try and keep these things private but she came over and spied your lovely artwork here.’ Ilyse answered quickly, motioning to her neck covered in his marks. At this Ruki made an ‘ah’ sound and nodded then replied. 

‘I guess you can’t really make up a good lie or excuse for that can you? I suppose I kind of ended up forcing you to tell her. I really don’t mind, I just wasn’t expecting it.’ Ruki replied chuckling darkly and with one last nip of Ilyse’s bottom lip, he got off her and helped her up from the bed and with a sexy ‘I’m not done with you.’ Whispered in her ear, he opened the door and ushered her through, deciding to leave his bag where it was, seeing as he was going to be coming back anyway. 

He smirked with pride as he walked behind Ilyse and watched as she tried to smooth down her hair before she made it to her living room where Sakura was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/RUKI-the-gazette-32416312-247-279_zpsp0w5oq6f.jpg.html)

Sakura waited in the living room, hearing as her best friend and her boyfriends best friend came out of Ilyse’s room. So they were in there together, she knew it! Oh she would definitely have to make Ilyse spill about that little encounter as well. Sakura knew that to some she may seem nosy and overly invested in others but that wasn’t true, she was only wanting to help her friend find her way to happiness again and to start healing from her past. 

Sakura didn’t know the full story about what Patrick had done to Ilyse back in Ireland but from what she had heard, it had been absolutely awful. She knew that one day Ilyse would let her know everything and Sakura wouldn’t push her, no Ilyse would tell her in her own time and that was fine by Sakura. Honestly, in Sakura’s opinion, both Ruki and Ilyse needed whatever it was that they had together right now. 

She knew that Ruki was also about a year out from an equally horrendous but mystery experience with a woman called Mako. According to Reita, it had been bad, really bad and it had emotionally and mentally scarred and destroyed Ruki although Reita didn’t give her anymore detail, even though he had been around for the whole thing. He eventually picked himself back up from it and he was closer to how he used to be but he still had a ways to go. She had found this out after she had told Reita about Ilyse and Ruki and Reita had then spilled the tea, well as much as he could without betraying Ruki’s trust horribly, explaining that he was ecstatic that Ruki had finally found interest in someone again. Apparently he had been sworn off all women for a while after Mako. 

So Sakura would encourage them as much as she could and wouldn’t stop unless one or both said absolutely not and stopped everything all together. She had also asked Reita to do the same for Ruki, should Ruki open up to him about Ilyse and himself. Reita had said yes, he would one hundred percent encourage and support them. He, like Sakura, knew that this would help both of them. Ruki could teach Ilyse how to pick herself up from her past and Ilyse could teach Ruki what it meant to be cared for again. Not that they were trying to run before they could walk here but Reita and herself were really hoping that this would turn out great for both Ruki and Ilyse. A good thing though, was that Ilyse was here permanently so there really was nothing stopping she and Ruki becoming boo’d up with one another. 

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when a flash of movement caught her eye and she looked in the direction of the movement and found Ilyse walking up the hall, trying her hardest to smooth down her mussed up hair and Ruki walking behind her friend smirking like a cat who had gotten the cream. Sakura grinned diabolically at the image her friend presented and said nothing as she handed Ilyse her brush, wanting to bust up laughing at the flustered look that was plastered on the other woman’s face. A laugh from Ruki though, had Ilyse snapping her head round and giving him a deathly glare, which just served to make the man laugh even more. 

Ilyse shook her head and threw her hands up in the air in defeat, as she started to run the brush through her crazy long hair, the brush catching in tangles at the back of her head that she couldn’t reach. Seeing her frustration, Sakura was getting ready to make a move to help Ilyse but stopped as she saw Ruki step up and gently take the brush from Ilyse’s hand and then began to gently untangle her hair for her. Once he had untangled the hair and had it laying smoothly against Ilyse’s back, he then picked up a package of large hair ties that were conveniently laying on the coffee table and then taking a couple, he pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, then began to wrap it around the tie, until he had it sitting in a cute bun on top of Ilyse’s head. He then wrapped a couple more hair ties around the base of the bun to hold it in place, fluffing some out at the base to hide the ties. 

Sakura watched all of this and felt her heart melt as she seen just how much care Ruki took with Ilyse. He had been so careful and gentle, making sure not to bring her any pain as he helped with her hair a feat that was both time consuming and difficult as her friend had so much hair. Patrick had never allowed Ilyse to cut it, or at least, that’s what Ilyse had told her. Sakura could believe it though as when they were in college, before Patrick, Ilyse was always doing something different with her hair, be that cutting it into a cute or edgy style, or coloring it in bright and fun colors. Ilyse’s hair was her expression of self back then but now? As beautiful as it was, her hair didn’t tell her story or let people know that she had a fun and bubbly personality. Maybe she should suggest a salon visit to her friend for the weekend? Or maybe they could make a day of it, hair, nails and a spa? A total pampering day sounded amazing and Sakura was sure that Ilyse would love it!

‘Hey Ilyse, I have an idea as long as Ruki doesn’t try to claim you for himself, why don’t we do a pamper day on Saturday? We’ll go and get our hair done, nails and spa? Like the whole nine? What say you?’ Sakura asked, interrupting Ruki’s primping of Ilyse’s hair and Sakura watched as he let his hands drop, satisfied with his work. She laughed as she watched Ilyse’s eyes widen in excitement. 

‘Yes! Yes! Definitely! I need a hair cut anyway, my hair is way to much work for me now. So something a little easier to manage would be great! Oh and I haven’t had my nails done in years! Yes!’ Ilyse said, bouncing on the balls of her feet with happiness. 

‘Ok then! When you get your phone today, text me and then we can start making plans.’ Sakura said as she wrote her and Reita’s numbers down on a piece of paper that she had pulled from her bag along with a pen, then set the paper down on Ilyse’s coffee table. She then turned to Ruki. 

‘And you sir, are not allowed her on Saturday and if you have her on Friday overnight, well then, you’ll just have to stay here that night, she belongs to me Saturday!’ Sakura said pointing the pen at Ruki in mock threat. Making Ruki chuckle softly as he held up his hands in surrender. 

‘Ok, ok, jeez no need to get so threatening! Might want to let the rest of the guys know though, I know for a fact that Kai and Aoi want to get some time with her soon as does Uruha, he’s just not sure when he’ll be available.’ Ruki divulged, making Ilyse look at him in surprise. 

‘Oh that’s right, I forgot to tell you. The guys were texting me in the group chat, saying that they wanted to get time with you, to hang out and get to know you more. They saw you type something into my phone last night so naturally assumed I had the means to contact you. I have to make sure you have all their numbers though and that they have yours.’ Ruki explained with a nervous laugh as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked at her a feint blush on his cheeks which Sakura knew Ilyse found absolutely adorable, her facial expression said it all. 

‘Well! That will be all for now! I will let you guys get to the phone hunting and dinner and whatever else you end up doing. Now, I’m going to head home and absolutely ravage my boyfriend because after hearing of your exploits last night Miss McCarraghn, I feel like I now have something to prove to myself. So I will talk to you later! Text me!’ Sakura interrupted their moment and pulled her friend into a strong hug. 

After she was done with Ilyse, she stepped over to Ruki and hugged him as well, telling him to look after Ilyse and bring her back in one piece, telling him to leave the breaking until later when they were safely in the apartment again. This comment made him laugh out loud and Ilyse to blush darkly, her face resembling a tomato. With one last laugh, Sakura ran off, slipped on her shoes and left after hollering out one final goodbye, leaving Ruki and Ilyse to themselves. 

About half an hour later found Ilyse and Ruki in a cellphone store and talking with the clerk about the phones that they had available. The clerk had droned on and on about how amazing the new iPhone was but Ilyse shook her head. She had never used an iPhone before and didn’t much like how it worked as Ruki had let her play with his, which was the same model, as he’d recently gotten the upgrade. The clerk understanding this nodded and then brought over some Android phones. As she perused the selections, she spotted the new Samsung note 9 and asked to see it. The clerk handed the demo phone to her and she played around for a few minutes before coming to her decision. 

After another while, she and Ruki walked up to the counter with the phone, a case, screen protector and a wireless charger. The clerk smiled at them brightly and took the items from Ruki and Ilyse, asking to see the plan itinerary that she had chosen so that he could activate her phone. Another few minutes passed and Ilyse noticed that the clerk was adding the phone onto the monthly cost of the plan and she stopped him quickly explaining that she actually wanted to buy her phone outright, so that she was only spending what the plan cost each month. The clerk looked at her like she was crazy as did Ruki but she stood firm. So with a shrug he totaled up everything and after they had finalized the contract and such, she paid and then she and Ruki were on their way out of the store, with Ilyse’s brand new and working phone. 

As soon as they were in Ruki’s car again, Ruki took her phone from her, careful not to drop it and pumped his number into her phone, then called himself from it so that he could get hers and to also check that the service was working before they left. Once he seen his phone light up showing that he had an incoming call, her hung up and then handed her phone back to her with a smile. 

‘There. Now we can communicate easier.’ 

‘Uh-oh, now there’s no getting rid of you, you have my address and my phone number!’ Ilyse said in mock upset. 

‘Damn straight there isn’t! You’re stuck now.’ Ruki replied with a faux evil cackle which made Ilyse bust up laughing. 

Once she had gotten herself under control again, she opened up her camera and touched Ruki’s shoulder, asking him to lean over so that she could take a selfie of them both, to christen the camera. Ruki had smiled and did as she wanted, leaning over so that they were both in the frame. They took a couple funny face pictures and then a serious one, but as she was about to snap the photo of their smiling faces, Ruki quickly turned and kissed her cheek, leaving her with the cutest kiss picture she had ever seen. She had grinned at this and turned, placing a quick kiss to his lips, letting hers linger a little longer than necessary, then pulled away. Ruki had smiled happily and then started the car, throwing it into gear and started off into the direction of his house, so that they could pick up Coron to bring him back to Ilyse’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coron-Chan! 
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/63eb3d775e669d50daa43fa710a418be_zpssvzwwbhm.jpg.html)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/20181104_042035_zpskoxxejzz.jpg.html)

Within an hour, as they had to tackle rush hour this time around, they were finally getting out of the car and walking up to the front door of Ruki’s house. In the light of day, Ilyse was able to actually appreciate the beauty of his house. She hadn’t taken much notice this morning as they were rushing and it had been too dark last night to see it properly but now she could. It was gorgeous, it was like a blend of traditional and modern. It’s curvature and architecture reminiscent of old times and old styles, but designed to blend into modern day living. 

It was a pale gray on the outside and had a veranda that looked to wrap around the entire building but he couldn’t tell for sure. The front door was modern and was flanked by two large floor to ceiling windows that were filled with a stained glass scene of a field with cherry blossoms falling onto it, leading into the glass of the upper portion of the door that held a geisha standing in the field, parasol in hand and eyes closed and then on into the right hand window, that held the same field scene as the left side, except flipped to mirror it. Ilyse touched the glass, slightly agog at the shear detail and craftsmanship. Ruki noticed this and smiled, giving her a brief history of the design. Apparently the previous owners were glass workers and the husband had designed this especially for his wife and when it came time to move, she couldn’t bare replacing it, so they had left it as is and now Ruki got to enjoy it. Ilyse and gasped in pleasure, hearing the story, what a sweet thing to do for your wife. 

After she had appreciated the artwork for a few more moments, she and Ruki made their way inside the house, slipping their shoes off in the genkan, to walk through the house. When they made it into the kitchen, Ruki looked around and grumbled as he couldn’t see Coron anywhere, as he looked around for the small dog, Ilyse made her way down the hall, towards Ruki’s room, to try and help him find Coron. It didn’t take her long to find his room as it was the only other room that had an open door and as she stepped in, she let out a gasp and a scream, there standing by the bay window, was an unkempt and dirty woman and she was holding Coron up by his scruff and the little animal was screeching. It seemed Ilyse’s scream had startled the woman as she looked at her and Coron took that opportunity to bite down hard on the woman’s arm, drawing blood. She let out a howl of pain and dropped Coron, who bounced on the floor once with a yelp and then found his feet and ran over to Ilyse, who swooped down and scooped up the dog, his little body shaking terribly. The woman looked back at Ilyse in rage and started to charge at her, Ilyse screamed again as the woman looked down right demented but she turned quickly and ran down the hall and into the main part of the house, all the while Coron was whining loudly in her arms, reacting to Ilyse’s fear. As she turned a corner to enter into the main house, she almost ran into Ruki who had heard the second scream. He grabbed Ilyse’s shoulders and held her away from himself, concern covering his face as he seen the terror in her eyes as she held the whining Coron tightly too her and watched as the little dog tried to wiggle deeper into Ilyse’s chest. 

‘Illyse! Ilyse dammit look at me! What the hell is going on? Why did you scream? Why are you holding onto Coron for dear life and why is he crying? Tell me!’ Ruki yelled, his worry for both woman and dog making him lose control of his levelness. 

‘There is...there is a wom...woman in your room. She was hurting Coron. I screamed, she seen me, Coron bit her. I grabbed Coron and then she charged at me, I ran.’ Ilyse stuttered out her eyes streaming with tears, her fear was so great. Ruki, finally making sense of her broken Japanese, due to her upset, felt his blood run ice cold. No, it couldn’t be. She wouldn’t be here, she was deranged and locked in a psychiatric ward. There was no way...he had to know though. 

‘Ilyse...what did she look like? Tell me! Tell me now, this is important!’ Ruki growled sternly, shaking Ilyse gently but firmly. 

He went to demand more but felt his voice freeze in his throat, as he looked over Ilyse’s shoulder to the woman that was standing a few feet from them. Taking the woman in, his eyes widened in abject fear and shock. It was her. It was Mako. But then he watched as the woman started to pull something from the waist of her dirty hospital clothes, it was black and shiny and it took Ruki a second to realise just what it was but as he looked at the barrel it came to him...a gun! His eyes widened even more and then as he watched Mako’s finger move to rest on the trigger, Ruki’s frozen body finally kicked back to life and he lurched backwards with all of his strength, pulling Ilyse and Coron with him as the loud bang ricocheted off the walls of his hallway, the sound so loud that it made his ears ring. All three of them hit the ground hard as Ruki lost his balance, due to his weight, Ilyse’s and although slight, even Coron’s. He coughed as the fall winded him but he didn’t have a chance to catch his breath as Ilyse was scrambling to her feet and trailing him up by his wrist, starting to drag him back towards the front door.

Ilyse shivered as she heard the angry screech of the woman, once she realised that they had barely missed her bullet as she dragged Ruki along, Coron still in her arms, they breached the kitchen and she yelled at Ruki to grab the car keys that were on the counter, relieved when she seen that he still had the wits about him to hear her and swipe them from the marble top. Once she knew he had them in hand, she ran with new vigor to the front door, Ruki following her as he was once again able to move on his own. They reached the door in record time and Ilyse wrenched it open, she and Ruki lunging through it and slamming it shut behind them and not a moment too soon as the heard the bang and thud of another bullet being fired and lodging in the wall, where their heads had been, just moments before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/1236721_603440493010571_1759252009_n_zpsslddqtpa.jpg.html)

Not taking the time to appreciate their second near miss, Ruki quickly unlocked the car and both he and Ilyse threw themselves into the vehicle, slamming the car doors. Ruki didn’t waste time starting the engine and then peeling out of his driveway at high speed, neither of them looking back. Ilyse’s body was shaking hard as she held Coron to her tightly and used her other hand to call the police, putting her phone on speaker and handing it to Ruki, who took it and hung up, throwing it down into his center console, irking Ilyse to no end. 

‘What the fuck Ruki!? You need to tell the cops about this! She broke into your home and tried to fucking shoot you! What the hell is the matter with you!?’ Ilyse yelled, glaring at the man beside her. 

‘And I will! But not right now! I want to get us to safety first! Then I will call the police, not before! We don’t need to get into a car accident because I was too concentrated on a phone call, in the middle of Tokyo’s insane rush hour traffic! We just escaped death by the skin of our teeth and you want to risk it again!?’ Ruki yelled back, glaring equally as hard at her and shutting her up as she seen his logic. 

‘What the fuck was that anyway! She seemed pretty damned determined on killing you! Do you know that woman!?’ Ilyse asked instead and watched as Ruki’s jaw tightened and she could see him literally clamming up. 

‘Oh hell no! You do not get to keep that from me! I was also nearly killed back there! I think I have a right to know what the fuck I’m getting into with you!? What’s stopping you? Afraid I’ll run or something? Well if so, let me tell you, I will fucking run, if you don’t open your god damned mouth and tell me what I was just apart off back there! I mean it! I will change my number and I will move house!’ Ilyse said her tone icier than death and she was deadly serious too, not flinching when Ruki subjected her to an absolutely livid glare. 

‘In short, she is a crazy stalker. I suffered her for three years before she was caught and then diagnosed with Violent Obsessive Disorder. What that means is, a person with this disorder, latches onto another person, usually someone famous that they find attractive and they proceed to become obsessed with that person. The more a targeted person ignores the ill one, the more the ill one becomes violently minded. This isn’t the first time she’s tried to kill me. She’s a nasty, dangerous piece of work and I thought I was rid of her, as she’s been in a max security psyche facility for about two years now. Look, I’ll fill you in completely but for now can we please figure out where we’re going, so that I can get us there and so I can call the police and the facility that housed that wretch?’ Ruki explained, his voice taking on a pleading quality nearer the end. 

Ilyse gasped in horror as she listened to his explanation. He suffered her for three years? She’d tried to kill him before? It was horrible, who the hell thought it would be a good idea to let her out!? Shaking her head of these questions, she spoke. 

‘Let’s just go back to my apartment. She doesn’t know where I live, so we’ll be safe there for the moment. You can call the police then, as well as the facility that was responsible for her. I dunno how she convinced them to release her, she’s obviously still deranged.’ Ilyse suggested, holding Coron up to give him a cuddle. Right now the chihuahua was the only thing keeping her semi-sane in the wake of this all and the dog, sensing her distress, stretched his little head up and licked at her face, with small, feather like licks. 

‘She wasn’t released at least, I don’t think so. Did you not notice what she was wearing? Dirty hospital clothes. I think she’s escaped somehow. There’s no way she’s been cleared by a doctor and released.’ Ruki replied. 

‘Then how the hell did she manage to get her hands on a gun? Surely no one would willingly give it to her?’ Ilyse asked flabbergasted and starting to shake again at the implication of an escaped psycho. 

‘She probably stole it. She has a cousin, from what I was told originally, that is shady. So it’s not a far fetched idea that she stole it from him. He’s not allowed to move anywhere, without getting permission from his parole officer, otherwise he risks going back to prison for good. It’s not likely that he’s moved in the last two years, so she probably still remembers where he lives.’ Ruki offered up as an explanation to her questions. 

‘Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel better, so I dunno how you’re feeling right now.’ Ilyse replied quietly, turning to look out the window, watching as the city passed by. 

A little time later and they were pulling into the parking lot for Ilyse’s apartment complex. She had told Ruki to just use the resident lot, which was covered and hidden from street view, meaning less likely that his car would be found by Mako on accident. He had nodded and she gave him her assigned spot number. She didn’t have a car yet but she did drive, so she had wanted to make sure she had a spot, when she inevitably went out and bought a car, after she took the road test for Japan. Once they where parked, they got out and Ilyse was relieved to see that her spot was far in the back and wouldn’t be seen unless you were absolutely looking for it, meaning Ruki’s car was well and truly hidden from sight. Good, that was best, she knew she was probably being overly cautious but at this moment, she wasn’t risking anything, even if Mako didn’t have her address, which posed another question, that she asked Ruki as they made their way into the building. 

‘Why didn’t you move? I’m pretty sure, with The GazettE being as famous as you all are, that your addresses wouldn’t be readily available. So, she had to have known it already, in order to be where she was.’ 

‘I know I should have but I really didn’t want to. I love my house and I don’t want to leave it but I guess I really should have.’ Ruki answered, his tone sad and down. 

‘Ruki, no house is worth your life! I don’t care how beautiful it is! Your safety in paramount. You need to move!’ Ilyse said frustrated with the man beside her. She could understand not wanting to leave the place you called home but home also came with safety and once that safety was breached or violated, could you really still call it home? God he had been stupidly stubborn. 

‘I know, if today proves anything, then it’s that. I’ll start looking for other places and get that one sold. But until then, that’s my home and I’ll have to go back at some point.’

‘No you don’t and no you won’t. You’re staying with me from now on. You are not going back there unless it is to get your clothes and such and only if you have a police escort. I’m not going to let your stupidity continue to put your life at risk. This is non-negotiable so don’t argue with me.’ Ilyse replied, her eyes glinting with an unrecognizable emotion that piqued Ruki’s curiosity. 

‘Well I suppose, if you insist.’ He answered, his voice sarcastic, causing Ilyse to whip around and glare at him with a deadly warning. 

‘This is not fucking funny Ruki. It’s not a joke. I just want you to be safe, I’m looking out for you so I don’t need your caustic sarcasm.’ Ilyse gritted out her voice deepening with her growing anger. Seeing her reaction made Ruki take a step back. 

She was genuinely worried for him, it wasn’t just for show. She was actually concerned for his well being, to the point that she had opened up her home to him and got ballsy enough to more or less demand that he surrender his house because he wasn’t safe. This realisation floored him and he looked at this woman, that he had only known for barely twenty four hours, treating him like she had known him for years because she legitimately cared for his safety. He couldn’t help but feel like he needed to match her intensity and show her that he cared about her too. So not thinking too much more, he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him and then let his mouth descend to meet and then meld with hers, in a deeply passionate kiss that he poured all of his emotions into. Propriety and public etiquette be damned, this woman needed to know that he felt something for her, what that was exactly, he wasn’t sure but he wanted to find out and could only hope that she would join him in that discovery. He pulled away from her slowly, then brought her into a strong hug, being mindful of Coron, who was still in her arms and then whispered what he wanted to say into her ear. 

‘I’m sorry princess, I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but I’m a train wreck right now. Thank you for caring about someone like me, even though you have absolutely no obligation to do so. I appreciate it very much so, I don’t deserve you, I really don’t.’

‘No you don’t but here we are anyway. Of course I care about you Ruki, kind of hard not too after spending so much of my time with you these past twenty four hours and getting to know you in almost every way. And almost dying together kind of creates a bond unlike any other so...’ Ilyse said her cheeks blooming into crimson as she mentioned the getting to know him part and before Ruki had a chance to reply, she spun around again and unlocked her apartment door, stepping into the genkan, Ruki following close behind, closing the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/c074a4476ff54cacaae9ed87d47bb6f5_zpsotf2g2ur.jpg.html)  
> 

Once they had slipped off their shoes and stepped into the main area, Ilyse set Coron down to allow the little dog to wonder around and explore his new surroundings, his small paws clicking on the wood floor happily. Once he was exploring, Ilyse turned to Ruki and made him sit down on the couch as she took off to the kitchen to brew some tea but then thought better of it and brewed some coffee instead, picking up a bottle of Irish whiskey and setting that on the tray alongside the coffee pot, mugs, sugar and creamer. If there was ever a perfect time for liquored coffee, it was probably now. She turned, tray in hand and made her way into the living room again, setting her burden down on the coffee table.

After that was set down, she turned and made her way into the kitchen to make some plain brown rice and chicken for Coron as they hadn’t had time to pick up his food. So, putting the ingredients into the rice cooker, she set the timer and allowed that to steam and cook. It would ding when it was ready and she didn’t have to worry about the chicken as it was already pre-cooked. Once satisfied, she went back into the living room and sat next to Ruki and poured him a measure of whiskey and then filling the rest with coffee, remembering how he had made his coffee this morning she added a dash of creamer and a couple scoops of sugar, then handed him his mug after stirring it. He took it gratefully and sipped, coughing a little as he caught the taste of the alcohol in his throat, not expecting it to be quite so strong.

‘Careful, that stuffs the real deal love. Straight from the Emerald Isle and made a few miles up the road from were I used to live in Cork.’ Ilyse said but in English this time, letting Ruki hear the full extent of her accent. He turned to her in surprise, and blinked a few times before a grin split his face and he started laughing. 

‘Oh my Gods! You sound like a little leprechaun, it’s freaking adorable!’ Ruki replied, also in English, surprising the hell out of her, at just how well spoken it was, his accent was a little thick but she supposed so was hers to him. 

‘Ya’know, the last person to say that to me, got a right swift kick up the arse, so watch yersel’ there laddie.’ Ilyse replied, laying it on thick and letting a little slang slip through to. This was her attempt to cheer him up and try and take his mind off what had just happened or at least enough so that he could actually make the calls he needed to. Ruki busted up laughing again, setting his coffee down for fear of spilling it. Ilyse smiled at this as she sipped her own spiked coffee. 

They chatted between themselves for a little while longer until the rice cooker dinged, alerting Ilyse to the fact that Coron’s improvised dinner was ready. Getting up from the couch, she turned to Ruki and told him to call the police and the institution, so that he could get it over and done with and didn’t have to worry about making the calls anymore. He had nodded at her and she had smiled softly, reaching out and running her hand down his cheek gently, then lent down a placed a feather light kiss to his lips before she turned and made her way into the kitchen. 

As she was getting out a couple of small bowls, she heard Ruki start to speak to the police and she breathed a sigh of relief, good at least he wasn’t being stubborn. She hummed lightly as she filled one bowl with the chicken and rice and then the other with water and set it down beside the kitchen door and then went on a hunt for her Chihuahua guest, smiling reassuringly at Ruki as she passed him to make her way into the hallway. 

It didn’t take her long to find Coron, the dog having decided to follow hers and Ruki’s scent to where it was strongest, when they had first came into the apartment, which was in her bedroom. She giggled quietly as she seen the dog curled up on the center of her bed, little snores coming from him. Ilyse giggled even more hearing the adorable little noises. God this dog was cuteness overload, she thought as she walked over and gently called his name then petting his little head, he snorted and jumped but after seeing her, he yipped happily and stretched his body out with a yawn. 

Once he was done with that, Ilyse picked him up and walked with him back out to the living room and then the kitchen, mindlessly scratching his small ears and feeling the disturbance of air as he wagged his tail lazily. Once they hit the kitchen, she kissed his little nose and set him down on the floor, in front of the bowls. He sniffed at the bowl of food cautiously before getting closer and licking some chicken. Once he realised that it was food and it was tasty, he went at it with gusto, making a mess of her kitchen floor. Ilyse looked on in shock, surprised that one little snout and mouth could make that much of a mess but she shook her head, deciding that she didn’t care, he was still too adorable. 

As she watched Coron eat like he had never seen food before, Ilyse wondered if maybe she should get a dog or cat. She had always had animals growing up but after Patrick, she never had them again because he refused to have any animal living in the house. But now? Now she was free to make her own choices and she wanted a dog dammit! She would ask Ruki a little later after everything had substantially settled down, if he could take her to a shelter soon, so that she could rescue a dog. She had never really been a fan of tiny dogs, always being scared that she would step on them or something, Coron was adorable and she liked the little guy but she would forever be keeping an eye on the floor, if she herself got a chihuahua. She was brought out of her thoughts by said dogs bark. She looked down at him and saw him sitting beside the empty bowl of food, his tail wagging happily and his little tongue flicking out around his lips, licking them clean. She also noticed that he had turned himself into a vacuum to and had cleaned his mess from the floor. 

‘Ohhh was that good buddy! Did you enjoy that? Thank you for cleaning up after yourself!’ Ilyse said in a cute tone, leaning down and rubbing Coron’s head and ears as she spoke to him. She giggled as she watched his tail go crazy and then he flopped over on his side for belly scratches which Ilyse happily gave and that was how Ruki found them, Ilyse on the floor with Coron, who was kicking his leg at the tummy attention he was getting and felt his heart melt. 

‘Not to interrupt your guys’ moment right now but the police are on their way to take statements from us about what happened. Also, I was right in my assumption, Mako wasn’t released, she escaped. They where actually considering worst case scenario for her care, as they couldn’t seem to get her under control and she wasn’t responding to medications or anything. A couple of representatives from the institution, are also on their way to talk to us about her in more detail. This is all so fucked and I’m sorry that you are caught up in all of this Ilyse, I honestly believed that she wouldn’t be a problem any longer.’ Ruki explained at length, casting his eyes to the floor as he spoke. 

‘What exactly happened Ruki? I think I need to know the details now.’ Ilyse replied, standing up and moving over to him. Grabbing his hand. She lead him over to the kitchen table. Once they were seated, she placed her finger under his chin, as he had kept his head downcast, lifting his face so that he was looking at her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! 
> 
> This chapter is dark and contains graphic depictions of Animal cruelty, brutality and death, as well as threats on human life. If any of these things make you uncomfortable, then please skip this chapter. The short, PG version: Mako is a stalker of Ruki in this story, who has incredibly violent tendencies and obsessions that are described in this chapter. If you're still on board and are ok to read this update then here we go!
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/tumblr_mz1gaow2Tg1ssad9po1_500_zpsv3lwkgap.jpg.html)

Ruki sighed shakily as he looked at Ilyse and then, taking a deep breath, he got ready to begin his story but before he did, he went back into the living room and grabbed the whiskey from the coffee table and brought it in, setting it in between he and Ilyse. They would need it, there was no doubt about that. 

‘Well, if we want to start at the very beginning, then we need to go back five years ago. We had put out a casting call for a few women, to be video vixens for our song Fadeless. Video Vixens is the term we use for actresses that work solely on music videos for musicians. Well anyway, we needed four girls, so we ran auditions. We got a ton of applications in, so many, that we ended up having to push back the release of the song. Anyway, we eventually chose the four girls that we needed and one of them was Kasuke Mako. Fun fact, she is also the reason why we don’t use many Japanese or Asian girls in our videos now, too close to home. So, everything gets set up and I get assigned Mako, to be my ‘Vixen accessory’ meaning she’s the one, that’s all over me or at least touching me a lot. Fun fact number two, I don’t have those anymore.’ Here he paused and got up, grabbing two glasses from the dish rack and bringing them to the table, where he placed and partially filled them, handing one to Ilyse and keeping the other and after taking a hearty sip, he set the glass aside and continued. 

‘So anyway, we get to shooting Fadeless and already I can tell somethings up with this chick but I put it down to just nerves and let it go, completely ignoring my gut, which as it turns out, was my very first mistake. So, some context, the director wanted she and I to shoot our joint scenes first, as he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what exactly he wanted us, Mako and I, to do. I didn’t think anything of this, it’s not my first rodeo and certainly not my first time working with that director and I know that he’s indecisive as all hell but also a perfectionist. So we get to working and he has us try out a few different things, from light, feather touches to full on borderline heavy and suggestive touching. By this point, it’s getting awkward for me because here’s this chick, who I’ve never met, a complete stranger and she’s all up on and over me, while I’m trying to sing the lines of the song.’ Ruki spoke but was interrupted by Ilyse. 

‘Ok, I know we’re having a super serious conversation right now and you’re about to tell me something really traumatic but I have to interject. I was a complete stranger and you seemed pretty damn comfortable and I was definitely all up on you.’ Ilyse said, her tone light hearted, letting Ruki know that she was just cracking a joke, in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

‘That’s different! If you were all up on me, while I was trying to sing for a video that we were shooting, I’d be feeling pretty damn awkward with you too, just for completely different reasons. Those reasons being, all I would want to do would be, pulling you into my lap and then taking you from behind right then and there, in front of all the staff and the cameras, so difference. I had no attraction to this girl and had never spoken to her and so I was awkward because she was all over me. Now, sass mistress, can I continue the story? Or do you want to trade more witty barbs, that may or may not end in you on your back, on this kitchen floor, with me over and in you as punishment, your choice?’ Ruki said, his tone turning dark and delicious for a moment, making Ilyse shiver. 

‘Maybe later.’ She replied with a clearing of her throat and a shift of her weight in her seat, before she continued. ‘Please, carry on.’ 

‘You promised me, this morning, that I could ravage you later if you remember, so there’s no maybe, it’s not allowed.’ Ruki replied with a smirk, making Ilyse laugh and then slap his shoulder gently. 

‘RUKIII! Shut up! Get on with the story already!’ Ilyse managed to get out, through her small giggle fit. Ruki smiled briefly at this but then let it drop as he got serious again. 

‘Yes, yes, as you wish. Well anyway, we get halfway through the billionth take, or at least, that’s what it feels like and the director has finally settled on movements and such. They were very simplistic but the way she would curl her fingers against my chest and shoulders, didn’t sit right with me and increased how uncomfortable I felt. They were almost possessive curls and I could just tell that they weren’t just actress embellishments, they were something more. Well fast forward to later in the day and we’re finally done with our joint scenes. She moves off to take a break and I disappear until I’m called again, I had never been so happy to see the inside of a dressing room, let me tell you.’ He paused here, taking another small sip of the whiskey in his glass and Ilyse followed his lead. 

‘Well fast forward a couple days and we’d finally finished shooting. I’m in the dressing room, changing out of my video outfit and back into my normal clothes and once I got done with that a knock came to the door. I walk over and open it and see that it’s that girl. Well, she greets me nicely enough and pulls out one of our CD’s and asks if I would be so kind as to autograph it for her and as I take the CD, I notice that it has all the other guys’ signatures on there as well. So, it all starts to click in my head, or so I thought at the time, her weird behavior had obviously been because she was a fan and had just been really nervous and probably a little star struck, as much as I hate that term but it is a thing with some fans and it goes one of two ways. One, they freeze up entirely and can’t speak or move for a few minutes or two, they cling to us, almost as though they need too, in order to believe that we’re there, it’s really weird to watch a persons psyche in action like that. So I put her odd behavior down to that and let it lie.’

‘Ok, so what made you start to realise that, it wasn’t just a typical fan thing?’ Ilyse asked, picking up her glass and taking a sip. 

‘About a year after we first met, is when I realised that I was in dangerous waters and that things were getting dicey. So, I had seen her on and off at various lives, she was always VIP, so always had the meet and greets. She became a regular, we know these types of fans as super fans, some fans we get to know on a first name basis, just because we’ve seen and met them so much. I’m actually really good friends now, with a guy called Teru, who is a super fan, cool guy, hang out with him anytime I’m in his city or I see him after a live. In fact, all of the guys have at least one good friend or person that they’re involved with, that started out as a super fan. You know Reita’s, she happens to be your best friend.’ Ruki explained, as he drank down another swallow of the amber liquid. 

‘Wait? Sakura started out as a super fan? She didn’t tell me that! Wow. So Reita just starts casually dating fans, ok then.’ Ilyse replied with a laugh of surprise. 

‘No, no, he doesn’t. It’s not a habit, he just clicked really well with her and they kind of just started gravitating towards each other. None of us have any issues with dating a fan. If they’re cool and we click with them in that way and they’re not crazies, then yeah we’ll probably go ahead and do it. So it’s cool, Sakura’s good for Reita.’ Ruki replied with humor. 

‘I know, I know, they’re good for each other and Sakura worships the ground he walks on and vice versa. Anyway, back to your story. We’ve side tracked enough.’ 

‘Right. Yeah. So, super fan, pretty common. I have a lot of fans like that, that I am so used to seeing, that as I mentioned, I know names and I know who’s who at first glance, and a lot of them, I’ve obviously met in person. Well, we started to notice that, she was the most clingy with me, as opposed to the rest of the guys. Also not uncommon, a lot of fans have a specific member that they like better than the rest. I figured I was just her preference, so I thought she was just another run of the mill young woman, that was drawn to me, either because of my writing, vocals and performances or because of my, as vain as it sounds, looks.” Ruki paused for breath and then with a suffering sigh, forced himself to continue.

“About a year after she started showing up, so two years since I had first met her, I had started to get creepy letters from someone who simply signed themselves as ‘Your lady’. They would say things like, ‘Soon we’ll be together.’ ‘I can’t wait to be under you.’ Just general weird and creepy shit. We do get all of our fan-mail by the way and we see a bulk of the letters and such. Anyway, I would get these things and I would throw them out and ignore them. But then, I soon started to get threatening letters, saying that I would regret it, if I didn’t start replying and that it had better be personally and not just canned responses from my mailing department. And increasingly, they got worse and worse and more violently minded. It was at that point, I believed a stalking situation, was close to starting. So before I went to the police, I went to Kamijo, as I knew that he had experienced a similar situation with a girl and I wanted his advice about it and how to best deal with it.’ Here is were he stopped and sighed shakily, almost as if it wore on him, to his very core, having to talk about this experience. A large part of Ilyse wanted to tell him, that it didn’t matter, he could stop and not discuss this with her, but the rational side of her knew she needed to hear this, so she pushed him gently.

‘So you went to Kamijo, that artist I do know by the way and I quite enjoy, what happened then?’

With another long suffering sigh, Ruki forced himself to continue, he knew he had to tell her. She could be in danger, so she needed this information to help protect herself. Understanding this, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, to continue.

“Well, I went over to Kamijo’s house one night, after having called him and explained that I really needed to talk to him, that I thought I was about to have a stalker and I wanted his advice. I spent a few hours with him and explained everything that had happened up until that point. He asked me if I had noticed any new recurring fans. I explained that yes, I had. So he asked me if it was male or female, which I thought was weird, but told him it was a woman. He then asked me to describe her, so I did and that was when he showed me a picture of the chick that had given him and Mayumi hell. It was the same woman. At that point, I contacted my attorney and the police. I wasn’t taking any chances. However as they were motioning for the restraining and Cease and Desist orders, she got worse. This was around the time that she found out where I lived and started to show up at my house! She started to leave ‘gifts’ but they were scary, like voodoo dolls, knives and at one point, I even found a dead cat that she had killed. It was hell and I was having nightmares.”

“Oh my God! Please tell me you went straight to the police again!” Ilyse piped up, absolutely horrified at what she was hearing and feeling, her heart constricting in pain for his experience.

“I did, they advised that I move house. I, as you know, stupidly didn’t take their advice and now here we are again. The letters and gifts stopped after a while which made me wonder if maybe she had given up and that her infatuation had finally ran it’s course. But I was wrong, I was so wrong. A few months after, I want to say maybe about six or so, I was walking up to my house after spending the evening with Reita and I noticed that the light was on in the hallway upstairs. Well, I thought nothing of it as I figured I’d left it on and just forgot about it. So I unlocked my door and went inside but something was weird, Coron and Yukina, my late chihuahua, were no where to be found and normally, they would greet me at the door or at least pop up as soon as I got into the genkan.’ Ruki’s eyes started to fill a little, as he mentioned his late dog, making Ilyse wonder if she was about to hear something horrific about the dog. She maintained her silence though and simply placed her hand on Ruki’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He took a shaky breath in and then continued. 

‘As I walked into the house from the genkan and on into the kitchen. As you know, I have beds all over the house for Coron, well, it was just the same for Yukina as well. Once in the kitchen, that was were I realised that something was definitely very wrong. There was a pool of blood in the middle of my kitchen floor and then a trail of it that lead out of my kitchen and up the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. I followed the trail and it lead into what used to be my old bedroom. I didn’t always sleep in the master bedroom, like I do now because at one point it was used as my in-home studio. Anyway, as I push open the door, I see….’ His breath caught here and his tears started to fall slowly from his eyes as he shuddered. 

Ilyse gasped and quickly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. She had a feeling she knew what he had seen and what he was describing and she could feel her own horror and pain at the idea, claw at her heart. She held him for a few moments more, as he let his steady tears fall, to soak her shirt and then she moved from him briefly to pick up Coron and bring him over and placed him into Ruki’s lap, watching as the mans arms automatically pulled the little animal to him. Giggling quietly as Coron, being Coron, jumped up and licked all over Ruki’s face, not pausing in his doggy ministrations until Ruki had stopped crying and was laughing at the dogs antics. Ilyse, seeing that Ruki was starting to calm down again, reached over the table and pulled the box of tissues to them and pushed the box over to Ruki, followed by his glass. After a few minutes of wiping and sipping, Ruki began to speak again. 

‘When I opened the door, I seen the body of Yukina laying in the middle of the floor, she was...she was completely cut open from her slashed throat to her stomach, she was so blood covered that I couldn’t even see the natural colour of her coat because she was just absolutely scarlet. I remember freezing on the spot and staring at my slaughtered dog and I remember that my mind got stuck and refused to process what I was seeing, I couldn’t even breathe, much less think. The only thing that brought me out of my frozen state was when I heard Coron screech and I looked up and there Mako was, holding Coron up in one hand and getting ready to do the same to him as she did with Yukina, with the bloodied knife that was in her other hand.’ 

‘Oh my god Taka...that is so fucking horrific! What did you do!?’ Ilyse asked, her voice sounding absolutely aghast and horrified.

‘I remember letting out a yell, startling her and then I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a large and heavy decorative amethyst globe, that a fan had sent to me and I threw it at Mako. Now my aim usually sucks but that day, it was perfect, I don’t know whether it was because I was enraged, hurt, needing to protect Coron or what it was but I aimed true and it hit her squarely between the eyes, breaking her nose, at least that’s what I assumed, if her nose suddenly erupting in blood and her scream of pain was anything to go by. She dropped Coron then, to clasp at her nose and face, as he came bolting to me from under the bed, where he must have scrambled under when he was dropped. I scooped him up and ran out of the bedroom, intending to leave the house and lock her in until the police could arrive.’ He explained, taking a large swallow of his whiskey, effectively draining the glass. He paused for a few moments, allowing the whiskey to burn pleasantly, as it moved down his throat and then he continued. 

‘However, I barely got to the door before I heard a loud bang and then shortly after, I felt agony rip through my shoulder. She had shot me, I still have the scar from where the bullet entered and then exited as it had gone through my shoulder completely to stick in the wall. Well, as I was trying to get over the pain enough to were I could move again, she had started to walk over to Coron and I slowly, with the gun poised to fire again and was babbling about how she’d warned me but I hadn’t listened and how I shouldn’t have ignored my wife, forcing her to kill one of our babies, meaning Yukina most likely. Absolutely crazy shit like that. Well, as I was beginning to make peace with my maker, my front door bursts open and in come a team of cops.’ He said but Ilyse interrupted him and asked. 

‘How did the cops know to come out to your house? That doesn’t sound like a coincidence?’ 

‘I was getting there Miss impatient.’ Ruki said with mock annoyance, then continued. 

‘It wasn’t a coincidence, no. Apparently, one of my neighbors had been walking along the walkway behind the houses and had seen that one of the windows in the back of my house had been broken in and so he, thinking a burglar, called the police. Well they had arrived outside of my door right as Mako had fired at me, which made them open my door, hoping that it was unlocked as they’d seen my car in the drive, even though my neighbor had assured them that I hadn’t been home. So, obviously they were thinking I’d walked in on an active burglary, I wish that had of been the truth. She was disarmed, treated and then arrested and taken away. They then took my statement and had called an ambulance for me, so that I could get my shoulder looked after, as well as a vet for Coron. It was a few weeks after that, when I got the information, that she was being charged with animal cruelty and brutality and multiple counts of stalking, with intent to harm, multiple assault charges, one of which was against Mayumi as I explained. Plus one grievous bodily harm with intent to kill, for her attack on me. I breathed a sigh of relief when that notice came through. Then a few months after that, I was given notice that she had been diagnosed with her mental disorder and had been detained in an asylum for the foreseeable future. And that, is the story behind what just happened to us today.’ Ruki finished, as he held Coron a little tighter, smiling softly as the dog licked his hand gently. 

‘Oh my goodness Takanori...I’m so...’ Ilyse began but before she could finish, there was a sharp knock to her front door. She got up then and made her way to her door and after looking through the viewer, she opened her door to admit the police and a male and female couple who were with them. 

‘Miss. McCarraghn? We are here after receiving a call from one Mr. Matsumoto.’ The older police officer greeted. 

‘Yes, please come inside. Mr. Matsumoto is here.’ As she lead the police and the two unknown people into her loving room, she told them to make themselves comfortable, while she went to get Ruki. 

‘Ruki, honey, the police are here and two other folks, that I’m assuming are the doctors from the facility.’ Ilyse said as Ruki looked at her in question. 

He nodded, getting up from his chair and setting Coron down, on one of the other vacant ones. Then walked towards the doorway, stopping to kiss her softly before asking her to join him in the living room, seeing as she was also involved in today’s attack. Ilyse nodded then and grabbed the two chairs that they had been using and handing one to Ruki, she knew they wouldn’t have any other seats in her living room, so they would have to use the dining chairs, not that it was a big deal.  
It wasn’t long before they were in front of the police and the two unknown people. The two strangers didn’t waste anytime and had introduced themselves as Manshu Mori and Shinto Kia. They were, apparently, the two main doctors that had looked after Mako. 

‘So, Mr. Matsumoto, why don’t you recount for us, exactly what happened today, from when you and your girlfriend, Miss. McCarraghn, entered your home this evening, to when you and she arrived back here?’ The older police officer, Roku Yoshi, asked Ruki, making Ilyse blush crimson, had Ruki referred to her as his girlfriend? Ruki though, didn’t miss a beat, with Ilyse's given title and went about explaining what exactly had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature scene ahead, but it's at the end, it's a small section and it's not very graphic and marked out like so, at the beginning and end: ~ * ~ * ~ * ~
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/20190114_180756_zps8kgpy1c1.jpg.html)

After about an hour or so, the police left with all of the information that Ruki had given them, with insertions from Ilyse, when requested. They were choosing to treat this as a threat to life situation right away, after learning a little more about the past experiences that Ruki had, had with Mako. Even the cops had been shocked with how dangerous and violent it had been. But soon, they had everything they needed to continue their investigation and had left with a stern warning that Ruki was not to return back to his home, unless he had someone else with him, preferably a police officer or trained doctors that knew how to deal with someone as severely disturbed as Mako. 

Once the police had left it was the turn of the doctors to start speaking to Ruki and what they had for him didn’t bode well at all. 

‘When we first received Mako into the hospital, we quickly realised just how bad she was but we didn’t feel as though she was beyond help. With this in mind we didn’t waste any time and began her treatment right away.’ Mori Manshu, began as he sipped from the tea that Ilyse had made for them all. 

‘We tried our basic treatments with her, the ones that work for most people with her condition but it became readily apparent that she was on a whole different level and she quickly became the worst case we had seen. So, seeing that our standard treatments weren’t working with her, we tried a different tactic and used the less traditional medications. These medications are strong and they essentially sedate the patient, allowing us to work through their problems easier.’ Kia Shinto continued. 

‘The whole aim of doctors in our profession, is to restore the patients mind back to it’s factory defaults, so to speak. A person isn’t born with these kinds of mental ailments, they are developed over time. In the case of Mako, she had been displaying the key behaviours of her illness, from a young age although they didn’t fully form until she was an adult woman. From she was a little girl she displayed possessive behaviours, more so that her peers. All children display some form of possession over a favourite toy or doll but they eventually ease up, as they are taught, by their parents, to share and that possession isn’t a good thing. Mako unfortunately didn’t get that chance.’ Mori spoke. 

‘She didn’t get that chance because of the fact that she grew up as an orphan. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was a baby and not having any other family to go to, she became a ward of the state and spent her formative years, in and out of foster homes but was never adopted. Now, when a child is moved from place, to place, to place, it is rare that foster parents will notice issues with the child, should they have any, as generally, they’re not fostering these children for too long before they are sent off again. This was unfortunately the fate of Mako. None of her foster families realised that she needed help as they didn’t notice that she had any mental issues. Foster families are not trained to notice these things, they are only trained in how to spot the likes of autism and other physical developmental problems. As awful as it is, they don’t know how to spot dangerous mental development.’ Kia added. 

Ilyse was honestly starting to get sick of them both switching and taking turns to explain Mako’s story. She wished they would just choose one of them and be done with it and by the feeling of Ruki gripping onto her knee as tightly as he was, she figured he was feeling the same. But alas, it wasn’t meant to be as Mori picked right back up again.

‘In explanation of her displays of dangerous possessive behaviours, at first with toys and then with clothes, books, and even a family pet or two, these families that had been interviewed, stated that they just assumed it was because she was moved around so much and had so little, that when she had something she was just really protective of it. They didn’t see it as a dangerous thing or as a tell tale sign that she needed help. They simply saw it, as her having to go without for so long and not having been properly socialised because of how often she had been moved. With a disorder like Mako’s it is imperative that you catch it earlier rather than later because of it’s tendency to get worse over time and evolve into something sadistic and violent, which you, Mr. Matsumoto, know all too well unfortunately, as well as you now do Miss. McCarraghn.’ 

‘Within a few months we had gathered all of this information on her and had began a pointed treatment plan, geared towards her upbringing. For a time it was working and she was showing signs of real improvement. That is, until she passed someones room, a temporary patient, who was waiting to have a psyche evaluation done, as a requirement for a new job and they were watching one of your bands music videos. Unfortunately, as soon as she saw you again Mr. Matsumoto, she spiraled back out of control. Even tried to attack that patient, claiming that she was trying to steal you from her. She spiraled so bad that day, that we had to restrain and sedate her in order to protect her and the other patient. And just like that, all of the work that we had put in with her and all the progress she had made, came undone once more.’ Came Kia’s part of the explanation. 

‘Later...’ Mori continued ‘We realised that she was too unraveled and we literally couldn’t pull her back together again. So, we had began to discuss shock therapy or at the very worst, performing a lobotomy, which is a procedure we rarely do nowadays but is still reserved for the really, really bad and terrible cases. Cases that can’t be fixed. And sadly for her, Mako was looking like a case that couldn’t be fixed. The proof of that came soon after, when she attacked another female patient, in the day room, for even having the same family name as yourself.’ 

‘She escaped a few nights ago by knocking out an aid and stealing his keys and gate pass. It was the small hours of the morning when this happened and she had asked to use the bathroom. With how volatile she is, she can’t actually use the bathroom by herself, she always has to have someone with her. She has tried to harm herself more than once in a bid to get taken to a hospital, were it was assumed that she would try to run away. So the aid obviously went into her room and that was when she struck. She smashed his face into the metal frame of her bed and managed to get him just right that he passed out, which allowed her to get his keys and pass. Because it was the small hours, there wasn’t many staff members on her floor, or any of the floors really, something we have already changed. Between the aids keys and pass, plus memorising the codes for the keypad doors, something we’ve also changed since, she was able to escape, while being virtually unnoticed. And that is what brings us to today.’ Kia finished, rounding of the story. 

‘Which leads me to what we need you both to do now. Miss McCarraghn, both you and Mr. Matsumoto are going to have to be very careful and also stay out of the public for a while. Now, when I say that, I mean, have groceries delivered, work from home, anything you can do, that will insure you stay in this apartment, make sure you do it. She does not know about this place, so it is safe and you will want to keep it that way. I can not stress enough how dangerous Mako is. I understand that this will be incredibly difficult for you both but it is the best way to keep you both safe until we can capture her again. Miss McCarraghn, you will most likely be in her crosshairs now, if she seen you with Mr. Matsumoto, she is not going to like that very much and she will want to do harm to you. The fact that you were in his house, is probably why she attempted to kill you both. Mr. Matsumoto, because she would have felt like he betrayed her and you for daring to touch what is hers. Right now, think of her as the angry wife, that you cheated on Mr. Matsumoto and that’s where her crazed mindset is at.’ Mori warned gravely.

Ruki sighed deeply once the other man had finished speaking, feeling under his hand, the shuddering of Ilyse’s frame. She was shook, he knew and he wished he could shield her from all of this. Maybe he could? Maybe he should leave and stay in his parents private beach house? Maybe he could still save Ilyse from all of this? But his mind knew better, even if he left her now, he would only be leaving her defenseless, once she did finally go outside again. It would only take once for Mako to spot her, while she was still roaming around and then she could easily follow Ilyse home. Ruki couldn’t have that. He had already put her in danger unknowingly, he didn’t need to do it deliberately. No, he needed to stay with her through this, at least if Mako did somehow find Ilyse’s address, he would be there to maybe talk Mako down enough, so that they could escape unscathed or at the very least, negotiate it so that Ilyse could get away safely. He was brought from his reverie by Ilyse saying his name and shaking his shoulder. 

‘I’m sorry, my mind drifted of with all of this information, what did you say?’ Ruki asked Ilyse, slightly dazed. 

‘I said the Doctors are leaving now. They need to start working on locating Mako.’ Ilyse replied, looking at him in concern. 

‘Oh, oh, right yeah. I’m sorry.’ Ruki exclaimed as he got to his feet and shook hands with both doctors. 

‘Thank you both for coming today and giving us the background and update on Mako’s condition. I appreciate the warnings and we will definitely be taking them to heart. Please find her soon, I don’t want to live in fear of her all over again and Ilyse certainly doesn’t need that either. You probably don’t need my idea but may I suggest checking my house first? She might still be there. It would be a safe bet, judging by what you both have told us about her, that if she’s that obsessed with me, to a point of believing she’s my wife, then her thought process may drive her to stay in the one place, that will make her feel closest to me, if we’re following that whole marriage narrative. It’s worth a try at least?’ Ruki explained his thoughts, as he and Ilyse lead the two doctors to the door. 

‘Actually that is a pretty solid suggestion. We hadn’t thought of that yet. I guess that will be the first place we look. Here’s hoping that she will be there. Would you care to write down your address so that we can go there?’ Kia, the female doctor spoke, handing Ruki her notepad and pen. 

‘Of course.’ He replied as he took the pad and pen and wrote his address down for the doctors, then handed both items back with a strained smile. 

‘We’ll be in touch. Try and relax tonight. You’ll both probably need the rest after today. Good bye for now.’ Mori said as he placed his hat back on his head and tipped it’s brim towards them both and then he and Kia made there way out of the door, closing it with a soft bang behind them, while Ruki walked over and locked it before he walked back towards Ilyse. 

Hearing the snap of the door closing and the lock turning had Ilyse sagging into Ruki, her energy leaving her, as the alcohol from earlier made her head buzz a little. Ruki, taking notice of this, picked her up into his arms and walked with her to her bedroom. Once there, he placed her on her bed gently and climbed over her, to join her at her other side, then turned her body so that he could spoon with her, smiling as she cuddled in closer to him. That was good, at least she was trying to get closer to him instead of moving away from him. At this point, he wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t want him near. 

‘So, we’re stuck in my apartment for however long. How on earth are we going to pass the time?’ Ilyse spoke tiredly, as she wiggled her butt into his lower half. 

Ruki knew she was trying to get comfortable but he couldn’t help the stir in his pants, as her ass pressed against him time and again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, splaying his hand against her hips and pulled her into him, effectively stilling her movements as he closed his eyes and took a few deep, quiet breaths and released them, in an attempt to calm his bodily reactions. Now was not the time, although a good fuck would definitely help alleviate their current stresses. 

‘I don’t know but I’m sure we’ll figure it out princess.’ He spoke as he nuzzled into her hair, that he had taken down earlier, enjoying the wonderful scent of it. 

‘Well...I have an idea for right now...’ Ilyse began then paused waiting for his response. 

‘Is it a nap? Because if it’s a nap, then I’m so down for that.’ Ruki answered, as he pressed his nose into her neck this time, taking in the different scent of her perfume, a perfume that was starting to become an obsession for him, even as much as he hated that word right now, it was still true. 

‘Not exactly no...’ Ilyse replied. 

‘Then what do you suggest?’ Ruki asked, his curiosity piqued, as he mindlessly started to stroke against the bare flesh at her hips, that had become exposed when her shirt rode up a little. His senses zeroing in when he heard the soft but stifled moan come Ilyse. 

‘Um...well...this bed is brand new and well, it hasn’t been christened yet, so I was thinking...’ She trailed off, her voice soft and shy as she spoke. 

‘So, your suggestion is taking some time and christening this bed? Am I right?’ Ruki asked darkly, as he let his hand wonder languidly, down the short distance from her hip to her womanhood, as he cupped his hand against her teasingly, making her release a quiet gasp.

‘Yes...yes that’s my suggestion. And honestly, after today? I know that, now isn’t the best time and it hasn’t exactly been a mood setter but I think we both need it. Besides, I did promise I would let you ravage me, didn’t I?’ Ilyse replied, her voice coming out stronger this time, her tone dropping an octave or two as she rocked her hips against his cupped hand, letting a small moan escape when she felt the small amount of pleasure that came from the slight friction. 

Ruki laughed a little wickedly at her actions, well, apparently they were on the same page after all. So making his decision he rolled her onto her back and slid over her body to plant a deep kiss to her lips as he started to undress her. They had all the time in the world now, so they could fuck as much as they wanted. They could literally turn Ilyse’s apartment into their own paradise, away from the outside world and the dangers they faced. They were essentially beginning to live through a lock in, so what was stopping them from having their own temporary little love nest? Nothing that he could see, he smirked at this thought, as he divested Ilyse of her last item of clothing and then he set to work on his own clothes. It wasn’t long before he was back over her again and hearing Ilyse sigh blissfully as she felt their naked bodies press against one another. Ruki couldn’t blame her, they weren’t joined yet and even he was effected, by the simple pressing of naked body to naked body as he lay on top of her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mouths and hands soon wandered across bodies, hitting pleasure points that each knew the other had, all of which being teased and tortured, until the intensity became too much to bare. They needed this. Needed each other, like the very air they breathed. Their current situation looming over them but with a little help from one another and from their bodies, these worries fled, albeit temporarily, but fled non the less and that’s all they needed for now. She cried out as he brought her to her first climax, using only his hands and mouth. He, unable to wait any longer, took them both to the place that they really wanted and it was clear that she approved. 

A gasp then a sigh, rent the air as his masculinity slid home into that which made her feminine. As two bodies became one, in the busyness of the early evening, that they could hear outside her window. His breath hitched and caught, as he pulled back, to slide inside once more starting a slow but deep motion. She mewled lowly, letting her fingers grip his shoulders as she arched her back slightly, the different angle making their motions all the sweeter, the pleasure, all the more potent. It was sinful and it was heavenly, a combination so heady and intense that it made their heads spin and their bodies soar. Faster, deeper, harder more and more they converged, parted and converged again, losing their minds as the feelings and the sensations overcame them. Higher and higher they climbed, sighs becoming moans, moans becoming almost screams. The very raw intensity was something they hadn't felt before, even with the previous nights activities but then, a joint near death experience would do that to two people. Her voice came out as a scream as she finally reached her zenith, but only after he had forced her body to wait for what felt like hours, his name a dark but beautiful gospel on her lips as he smirked wickedly and finally deigned himself to follow her into sweet, sweet oblivion. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She sighed when her body finally stopped pulsing and vibrating from their actions, her eyes sliding closed as she fell asleep against her will. But, not before she felt him covering their bodies with the duvet or heard his dark and delicious promise.

‘Sleep now princess, I will have you again in a few hours.’

Ruki laid awake for a little while longer, just watching as Ilyse slept soundly, her perfect chest rising and falling with her even breaths. As he watched, he couldn’t help but wonder just how he had managed to get so tangled up with her and in such a short amount of time? They were bordering on twenty four hours since they met and here they were, acting and sleeping together as though they had been with one another for years. This thought scared him a little, he had to admit, if only to himself. This, for him, wasn’t normal but he also couldn’t bring himself to feel negatively about it. He would take everything that Ilyse would give him, for however long she chose to give it to him and he would reciprocate. What he did know was he didn’t want, whatever this was, to end anytime soon. Did he love her? Definitely not, it was much, much too early for that type of talk or feeling. But he was drawn to her, like a moth to flame and he did know that he wanted to continue being with her, even after their forced co-habitation was over. He supposed this temporary living situation could work to their advantage, as it would definitely give them plenty of time to learn each other and map one another out and maybe pave the way for something even deeper to develop between them. Maybe Mako escaping was going to end up being a blessing rather than a curse? He didn’t know but he was intrigued to find out. He reached out and brushed a stray section of hair, out of Ilyse’s face as he smiled lightly, then he decided that he should try and get some rest too, they had after all, had one hell of a day. As he nestled down into the comfortable bed, he pulled Ilyse into him and heard her sigh contentedly as her body melted into his and smiled once more, when he felt the small weight of Coron, hop up onto the bed and nuzzle into Ilyse, just like he had done the night before.


End file.
